


My Lady, My Chat, My Mate

by Littlelostgirlx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelostgirlx/pseuds/Littlelostgirlx
Summary: From kiddie crushes to stumbling their way through collage. Adrian will prove to the world 100 times over, that Marinette was the Omega to his Alpha. An Alpha/Beta/Omega Series. Rated T for now, but M for later years... If I get that far.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 110
Kudos: 242





	1. Kiddie Crush

Day 1

  
He knew this was a mistake. Tapping his fingers impatiently against the edge of his knees. The car swerved slightly due to the aggressive Parisian traffic.

  
Irritated alpha pheromones filled the back of the luxury car and were emitted from the one and only Gabriel Agreste. Man to one of the most famous packs in all of Europe, Gabriel was not familiar with the emotions that he started to feel.

  
Worry.

Power and pride. Yes. Worry? Not so much. But after having his pup, new emotions he never knew he had, have been starting to crack his perfect façade. "You're going to wrinkles with all that frowning, Love." An amused voice joked. Sitting beside him was his beloved wife, Emilie Agreste. Bright green eyes stared back at him with love and all the warmth a true omega mate contained.

  
No matter the issue at hand, Gabriel would never take for granted the luck the universe had blessed him with when he had met his mate.

  
"Mon cœur, don't look so down, I'm sure it's nothing." Her soft voice helped damper the sour mood of her mate slightly. "How much trouble could our Adrien get into?" It was their son's first day at Françoise Dupont Nursery school, and it hadn't even been an hour past noon before the couple received a phone call requesting their presence.

  
5.5 hours to be exact. Not that he was counting.

  
Gabriel didn't say anything as her fingers traced his hands soothingly. Stopping his tapping.

  
Emilie's blonde hair fell perfectly around her face as she looked into his eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not!" Shock clear on his face. "I could never be mad at you, Ma chérie. It's just." Pausing, trying to find the right words that wouldn't offend his darling wife. Afterall, she was the driving force that convinced him to allow their only son to attend a public educational facility.

What was wrong with the nannies and other hired help around their manor and studios? Adrien had the best tutors' money could buy and they had already had the best setup at work to ensure their five-year-old was safe regardless of where he and Emilie were stationed.

Gazing into her green eyes he sighed. But that wasn't the point. "Maybe he wasn't ready for such a public affair." Emilie giggled knowingly. Her big ol' alpha had control issues already, and after having their first son, his over protectiveness skyrocketed. Thank the heavens their Adrien was a boy!

"You worry too much, Mon cœur. Just have faith." Sending him one of her angelic smiles. The image of a future little girl amused her to no end. Public school? No, probably locked in a tower until she was 24 more like.

Emilie would never share that though, well not now anyways.  
Fully relaxing, Gabriel sighed. Allowing her Omega waves to overtake his senses. "It doesn't seem like I have a choice in the matter. But at least fate hasn't failed us yet. Afterall, it did lead me to you."

* * *

  
"It's ok Adrien, don't cry." Crouched underneath the jungle gym was a tearful blonde who did his best to look strong. "I'm not crying, Mari." He sniffled. Eyeing the girl, he just recently met. Her name was Marinette, it was long and hard but after a few practices - and giggles from her- he had finally gotten it right. "You were super brave!" Waving her arms in the air mimicking a baby arm flex.  
Adrien couldn't help but give a watery grin.

In the short time he's known the girl, Adrien had already concluded a few things. She was pretty and smelled nice, had pretty hair that looked blue when they played outside, and was the first person to talk to him on his first day saving him from a day of loneliness. "Thanks, but I still lost."

"You saved Max! That's not losing at all! Nuh-uh!" Shaking her head. Little pigtails moving rapidly. Adjusting her pink flower printed dress, move to sit next to him. "And Alya and Nino are getting Madam Belle. Kim's gonna get on the naughty wall for sure!" One of the worse things that could happen at school was getting on the naughty wall. It meant being last for snacks, last in line, and no coloring time.

Blasphemy.

"Yeah." Just watching his new friend act so silly made the blonde feel so much better. Amusing him to the point where he started laughing. Seeing this Marinette even started to giggle as well.

Did he mention that he really liked it when she laughed? It sounded light and calming like one of the wind chimes in his mére butterfly room.

In the beginning, the two of them were having a blast! Coloring with two other kids in their class named Alya and Nino, teaching him hand games like patty cake, and sing-a-longs with the whole class. Adrien already knew his ABC's but that didn't make it any less fun. If anything, it was even better watching all the other kids learn it with stutters and laughs. It was such a great day that he and his new friends even shared snacks with each other, finding out that Marinette wasn't as big of a fan of carrots as he was.

At that moment, another boy peeked through one of the sides of the play area, kicking wood chips to the side so none of them got caught in his sandals. "There you guys are!" Max shouted, crawling over to the two. Adjusting his large glasses that seemed too big for his face. "Thank you for getting Markov back."

Poor Max was playing with a robot toy he brought from home when Kim, the self-proclaimed king of the playground, decided he wanted to play with it too. Without asking, the larger boy pushed Max onto the ground and took the toy. That's when Adrien and his new friends spotted the crying Max and laughing Kim. Adrien didn't know what overtook him. Feeling anger at seeing one of his classmate's cry. Before anyone knew it, the blonde had charged at Kim, tackling him onto the cement pavement and wrestling for the toy back. There were shouts from both sides, some children shouting for them to stop while others cheered for them to continue. From the display it wasn't too hard to differentiate the alphas from the betas at this point.

In the end the fight was broken by one of the teenage volunteers and Kim was taken to the main office by the older kid.

"It's no problem Max, Kim was being a bully." Having only really seen them in cartoons, Adrien was strangely amused at how accurate they were to real life. "Yeah, a big bully!" The girl interjected, placing a comforting hand over his uninjured knee.

Max looked between and knitted his brow. "Are you guys ok?" Noticing the dorky grin of his savior and how cozy the two looked. Girls still had germs and seeing her touch Adrien sent chills up his spine. "Anyways, your parents are here Adrien, I was sent to get you guys since Alya, and Nino are telling Madame Belle their side of the story. I just finished mine with mine with Mom." He looked a bit sad about having his mother come down to school. Yet, pointing to his chest he said. "Don't worry new friend, I know you won't get in trouble! I told everyone about how you save me!" A blush appeared on the blonde's face.

Hearing that his parents were here made Adrien worry. He knew that his pére never liked the idea of him coming to this school. "O-oh. Thanks Max." Adrien said, getting up slowly, feeling the slight strain from his sore muscles. His father always talked about there being dangerous people in the world, and he hoped that his and Kim's stupid fight didn't make the new school look bad.  
Just the idea of not coming back to school or seeing his new friends scared him a bit. "I'll come with you!" Marinette's light voice pierced his worrying thoughts. Big blue eyes looked at him with glee.

Yeah, not seeing his Mari again was, in his father's words, 'was not acceptable'.

* * *

  
Month 2

  
"Pink."

"Yellow."

"Pink."

"Yellow!"

A month has passed since the fight with Kim and everything was starting to fall into a norm. Adrien had become best friends with Nino, talking about anime and bonding over their love of the new dinosaur figures in the toy chest. While the girls occasionally stopped by to play with them as well. Marinette favoring coloring with Alya and playing dress up.  
Today, however, was the beginning of a new norm as one of his old friends Chloé Bourgeois transferred in.

"Pink!"

"Yellow."

"Pink would look so much better!" Marinette glared at her new blonde desk mate. Due to the new student and the beginning of a new month, Madame Belle thought it would be best if the children moved desks to get to know more of their classmates. Creating a new chart that allowed only two conjoined desks in each plot.

"Clearly you have no sense of style Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé shouted, earning a gasped from the half-Asian girl, before tossing the pink crayon back into the shared crayon bin and replacing it with a yellow one.

Safe to say, this might have been Madame Belle's greatest mistake.

Gritting her teeth, Marinette growled out, "Chloé." Tugging the shared white paper towards her side of the table. Seeing this the blonde also started doing the same causing a mini tug-of-war session.

"Oh, this can't end well." Nino whispered over to his own partner. Adrien just nodded dumbly while ping-ponging his eyes between his new and old friend. Sitting just two rows behind the fighting girls were the boys. "Marinette can take her!" Looked over to Alya who quietly cheered on her best friend. She sat right in front of Nino and turned back to look at them when Adrien asked, "Should…. should we do something?" Honestly, he was kind of scared too. Compared to his little fight with Kim, a boy who was a bit bigger than him, this scene in front of them still outweighs it in the scary factor.

"Naw dude, you never get in the middle of an alpha fight. Especially not a girl alpha fight."

Alya laughed. "Your parents taught you well, Nino."

"Alpha?" Adrien looked over at the fighting pairs again. Sure, he could see Chloé being one, but Marinette? Somehow that didn't sit well with him.

"Yeah dude?" Nino shot Adrien a funny look. From what he could tell, Adrien was a smart guy. Knowing his ABC's, basic addition, and even how to read primary school level books. So, it was kind of strange seeing him looks so clueless about alpha fights. "Aren't you an Alpha too?"

"Yeah," Adrien nodded, "That's what Doctor Fu said." A well-known medic who specialized in adolescent pups. "But we can't really be sure till we get bigger." It was common in their world for children to change natures once or twice before settling on their true nature. "Really?"

The green-eyed boy nodded, "uh-huh, something called…. Pure-baby?"

Nino scrunched up his face. "It sounds gross." Alya, knowing what Adrien really meant just rolled her eyes. 'boys..'

Crash!

"You're crazy!"

Everyone's heads turned. On the floor was the girl's shared metal bucket, with crayons spilling out onto the wooden floors. Some were broken while others were luckily intact.  
Chloé was red in the face while pointing a finger at his blue-eyed friend. Shouting more rude things that made Adrien and Nino frown.

"Girls, girls!" Madame Belle, rushed over, hands on her round hips. "What happened here?" Marinette looked like she was about to cry as so was Chloé. Each holding onto their half of the white paper.

"It wasn't my fault, it was hers!"

"T-that's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

The whole class shook their heads at the two arguing girls. "Do I need to call your parents?" both girls gasped. "No Madame!" Shouting in unison.

"Look at this mess." Bending down to pick up a crayon that was only hanging on by the scraps of the adhesive papers. "Who do you think is going to clean this up?"

Two vastly different answers were given.

"Us."

"The help."

Having spent many playdates with Chloé, Adrien was not as shocked as his classmates were at her answer. At least Marinette had the decency to look guilty enough for the both of them, while her desk mate just crossed her arms and pouted.

Madame belle knew arguing with children is a fruitless endeavor. Especially ones with Chloé Bourgeois's background who exhibit such alpha tendency already. Taking a quick glance at the young Agreste, she sighed. Thankfully her other mini-alpha wasn't the same.

"Here at Françoise Dupont Kindergarten, we clean up the messes we make because that is the responsible thing to do." Looking over to the smaller girl. "Isn't that right Marinette?"

This week's lesson was on responsibility, and the educator knew that the bluenette took to the lesson quite well and had no excuses for the incident today.  
Adrien felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest area when Mari big round eyes looked up to their teacher. "Yes, Madame Belle. I'm sorry."

Looking at Mari now, felt similar to when he first looked at his new kitty, Plagg, fell ill when he ate too much of chef Mons cheese. To put it simply, it hurt.

"And you Chloé?"

"You don't really mean-"

"Do you want me to call your father?" This seemed to piss off the child and she growled. "Fine. Sorry!"

It was better than nothing, and Madame Belle knew this and took what she could get. 6 more months and this group would be moving on anyways. "Good, now apologize to each other and help clean this mess up. I think it's safe to say that you both have lost your coloring privileges for the rest of the day." Marinette looked heartbroken. Coloring and drawing being one of her favorite things.

"I'm sorry, Chloé."

"Sorry, Dupain-Chang."

One sounding more sincere than the other.

Adrien frowned; this wasn't fair!

He didn't see what happened, but he didn't think that Mari should give up coloring for the whole day! Going over to help her clean up, seeing as Chloé had already walked off to do something else while the rest of the class finished their autumn project. Maybe Madame belle wouldn't notice if she joined his and Nino's group?

* * *

  
Summer holiday

"Mon trésor? Is that you?" Emilie called out, seeing her mini-me pass by the dining room hall.

Six months went by in a flash and Adrien's kindergarten days were over.

Adrien did as his mother asked and popped back into the large eating space. "Yes, Mére?" he was planning on heading back to his room again, tired and bored from another day of nothingness. "Come here my dear, what's gotten into you?" Walking around the long table the boy reached his mother, curling up into her open arms as Emilie lifted her little cub and sat him upon her lap.

"Nothing." Now that was something she didn't believe. "Are you sad about school?" School was fun, but that wasn't the thing Adrien missed. "No."

"Are you lonely?" He had his Mother and father, and they had allowed Nino to come over and play once a week before his family went on holiday to England. And that was only yesterday. Scrunching his face, he shook his head. Rubbing his cheeks against his mothers' warm skin.

"No, it's not that."

"Is it.." His mother paused, trying to remember the name her son spoke of almost daily till recently. "Mari?"

Adrien instantly pouted. "Did she forget about me?" It had been a month since summer started and she hadn't even called him once! "Was I not important enough?" a little whine accompanied his voice.

Emilie on the other hand was grinning. Oh, her little boy had his first crush! If only she had her camera on her.

"Oh dear. I'm sure that isn't the case." Pushing up from his mother little Adrien tilted his head up and continued to pout. "It is! Nino came over. How come she can't? I even gave her Natalie's number so we could hangout!" He had so many plans! "Is that why you've had the sudden craving for strawberry snacks?" Remembering the time when chef Mon came to confirm the odd request from Adrien. The boy blushed, avoiding his mother's knowing eye. "No…" A small pause. "Ok, maybe…" So maybe he had somehow come to the conclusion that the only way to summon Marinette was to stock up on her favorite snacks. That seemed to always work during lunch time, so why wouldn't it work now?

His mother laughed. "Oh, Mon trésor, how I wish you will stay like this forever!" Hugging him tightly while cooing. The innocents of it all. "Mére! Stop that, I'm not a pup anymore!" Even Adrien couldn't help but laugh as his mom ticked him with snuggles.

"That's my baby!" Seeing the sunny smile back on his face. "Now why don't you tell me about this Mari and maybe we can see if she can come over and play? Hum?"  
"Yes Mére! Please!" If anyone could find Mari it would be his amazing mother! Afterall, she was always the one to find his missing socks and Plagg when they went missing! "Oh! And her name is Marinette!" Emilie arched her brow, her five-year-old could say Marinette but couldn't pronounce their driver's, Arthur, name? Even now still referring to him as a gorilla.

"Well I can't wait to meet this Marinette!" Pinching his button nose. Oh, her son was too cute!

"You'll like her! She's smart and pretty and kind and realllllllly likes ladybugs!" Remembering the time when the blue haired girl saved one from being stepped on by one of the students from next door, Iven. He didn't mean to, but he was big and didn't notice his steps.

Emilie couldn't help but laugh. "She sounds wonderful, Mon trésor, did you give her information to Nathalie?" The beta was the perfect assistant to their pack, with her talent for information gathering, if they didn't have the little girl's information yet they could easily.

"Yeah, but she said I couldn't contact her." That was strange. Had her mate already vetoed the girl before setting up a meeting? Surely, he wouldn't go that far without consulting her first. Even the Lahiffe family got a fair trial before the two of them before little Nino could come over. "And why did she say that?"

"Because she lives in China now." Oh. "Well I can see the problem then…" Adrien's mood shift. "But don't worry my little one, let you're Mére figure this out. I'm sure you will be able to see your girl friend before summer is over."

Watching her son turn red for the second time was growing to be a favorite past time of Emilie's.

"Mother!"  
________________________________________  
Living in China and visiting China were two hugely different things that Adrien was glad he got wrong. "And this is when we were in Hong Kong" a photo of his best friend posing in front of a Buddha statue. "And these are my cousins, Tin and Lin!" Pointing at another photo of Marinette and two other girls sitting side by side, eating noodles. They were pretty, but they didn't hold a light to his Mari!

"You look like you had so much fun. Wish I could have gone." The two were laying tummy down in Adrien's room. Marinette had finally arrived back in Paris a week ago and brought over some souvenirs for him and their other friends. "Maybe one day we can go together! My Chinese isn't bad. But I can practice a lot more!" the idea of him and Mari on adventures like that sounded amazing. "And maybe we can see a panda!"

"Maybe we can ride a panda!"

Yeah, she had the best ideas! "That sounds so cool!"

It was probably softer than a horse and slower too.

A knock on his door and his mother popped her head in. "You doing ok in there you two?"

"Yes! Adrien and I are going to China!" Marinette laughed not noticing the amused look his mother shot him causing him to look away. "When we're older, Mother!"  
Emilie just laughed and pushed her way in, followed by a maid carrying a tray of snacks. "Strawberry, gummies and cookies. Wow, your moms the best Adrien. Thank you, Madame Agreste!" Eyes shining at the goodies. "You're welcome dear, go ahead and let me know if you need more, we have plenty." Winking at her son knowingly.

"Ok Mom, thank you!" standing up quickly, trying to lead his mother outside. The last thing he wanted was for his Mari to know was about his failed attempt at getting her to come over.

"Now behave Mon Trésor, Ah, how the you've grown." Dramatically sighing while closing the door on the pair. The embarrassing scream of "MOTHER!" echoed out into the halls catching the amused look of Gabriel and Nathalie who were passing by.

"Tormenting our son again?" Amusingly smirking as his wife crossed the threshold and wrapped her arms around his waist. Being shorter than him she got on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Moi? Never."

"Of course not, dear. Of course not."

* * *

  
AN: Been enamored by the idea of alpha/beta/omega relationships. I thought it would be cute to start the story off with some kiddie crushes. I'm going to update this once a week along with my other stories. I tend to bounce around a lot so please review to remind me if I've forgotten about this one!


	2. Mr. Vino's Lesson

**First grade**

"I can't believe my petit trésor is going to be in first grade!" Hugs and kisses covered Adrien's face as he looked to his father for help. Only receiving a smirk back in return. This was to be expected. Not even the great Alpha of the Agreste pack would get in between his mate and what she wanted.

Standing right outside the iron parted gates of Françoise Dupont Primary School, was his little family. It was 7AM and his parents thought it would be wise to arrive an hour early for some family photos before the vultures set in.

Or so his father often called the media outlets.

"Now stand still, I want to make sure I get some good photos for the baby book." No matter how many times Adrien denied it, his mother will always call him a _baby._

"Yes, Mère," What could he say, none of the Agreste boys could deny Emilie of anything.

A few shots were taken of him in his new school outfit. "Yes, stay just like that son, once your mother is done with these candid shots, Nathalie will be taking a few as well for pre-production." Dressed in The Agreste Groups newest child line, Gabriel, of course would only dress his son up in his best.

A Cashmere black t-shirt with three lime green stripes going across his chest, a simple pair of blue jeans made from custom Agreste materials. The only thing that wasn't his creation were the shoes. Black and much subpar from anything he would ever create. But again, his son wanted a pair of athletic shoes and refused to wear anything made of quality leather. Something about running better with his friends.

"Yes, father." After a whole summer with a camera in his face, Adrien was used to posing and fake smiles. 'A natural' many of the studio workers would say, 'A model in the making!' It was fun, honestly, but the excitement of school just being a few moments away gave him the jitters that the limelight didn't. A few more minutes and a white van with a oversized satellite dish attached was seen peaking from the horizon. "Sir," their driver called out from the unrolled window. "We should leave soon."

The Agreste matriarch looked and sighed. "Alright, let's drop Adrien off and be on our way. Nathalie make sure to send the good ones to Pierce asap." Nathalie nodded, never looking up from her tablet. Pierce was Gabriel most loyal PR Agent. After having a falling out with his old pack, he had shown his worth to Gabriel by arriving with a long list of connections that could get them front page coverage in almost any magazine and newspaper.

"Are you ready Adrien?"

The boy just smiled up to his father and nodded. Grabbing onto his hand while the other was safely tucked into his mothers.

First grade here he comes!

* * *

The first thing Adrien noticed about his new classroom was how colorful it was. Posters of motivational cat posters, colored streamers, and charts were on every wall! "You're purrrr-fect the way you are.."

"Well aren't you impressive. Turning around quickly Adrien was met with a pair of khaki clad legs. "Hi there little guy, now who do we have here!?" His parents caught up to their son.

"Adrien, introduce yourself." His father said sternly.

Looking up to, who must have been his new teacher, Adrien held out his hand. Receiving a laugh from the older woman who shook his with her larger hands. "Why, what manners!" The small boy was confused. This was what you did when you introduced yourself, he had done it dozens of times when meeting with new associates of his father's. "My name is Adrien Agreste, It's nice to me you."

Glancing at his parents he preened at the prideful look they had, knowing fully well it was because of him. "Well it's very nice to meet you Adrien, I'll be your teacher for this year. But please just call me Mrs. Carfrey- none of that _madame_ nonsense. Makes me sound too old." she joked. Making the young boy awkwardly smile.

You weren't supposed to ask a lady her age, right? Although he already knew that Marinette and Alya were still six. While he and Nino were about to turn seven in a few months. … Did that mean they weren't ladies?

Emilie laughed, "I agree Mrs. Crafrey, we apologize for being so early, we-"

"Oh nonsense! The Agreste, you have no idea how excited I was to hear that I had the privilege to teach your son! You know I have a daughter that is a few years older and I'm sure Adrien would-" Oh no, not again. Adrien didn't get why there were so many older ladies trying to set up playdates with their daughters. It was always the weird one with the girls. He didn't even know them!

The couple's thoughts were actually quite similar to their son. Gabriel already thinking about a transfer. "That Won't be necessary Mrs. Cafrey. "

"O-of course." The woman stuttered before looking to Emilie to see if there was a different opinion.

"I agree with my husband we-"

"Emilie?"

"Sabine?"

By the entrance to the classroom the Dupain-Chengs appeared. Sabine dressed in her normal white Asian attire and her husband, Tom, dressed in a cleaner version of his typical bakery attire. "What a surprise, I knew I heard a familiar voice!" Peaking between the pair was little Marinette.

"Adrien!"

"Mari!"

The pair met in the middle. "I'm so glad your parents let you come!" It was the hottest topic among their group during their last week of summer. Both wondering if they would be classmates again. "Yeah! Mère convinced father!" Hearing a scoff and an amused giggle from his parents as they approached.

Marinette looked as great as always, dressed in a pretty, white summers dress with tiny red polka dots on it. "I'm kind of sad that we aren't in the same class though." She looked around. "But this looks like a good one too!"

The blonde woman smiled. "Oh, Marinette, don't worry, I think we entered the wrong classroom anyways. Come along, why don't we all head over to meet your teacher, what was their name?"

"Mr. Veno!"

Right. Clapping her hand together, calling for attention. "Come along dear, I think we have a meeting with the headmasters. And-"

"Excuse me!?"

Pausing to shoot a glare at Adrien's former teacher. "Thank you, Mrs. Crafrey, for your time."

Adrien and Marinette looked at the adults in confusion. "Well, like Mère said, let's go!" Grabbing onto his best friend's hand, they bolted.

While the children ran, and the women chatted among themselves while keeping watch, Gabriel walked along side Tom. Naturally stationed at the back to keep watch of their pack. "If you don't mind keeping my wife and son company, like my wife said I have some business to take care of first."

"Of course, buddy!" Smacking the thinner man hard on the back while throwing his head back, belting a jolly laugh.

Gabriel looked to his wife and nodded.

Public schooling may not be his preferred choice, but if he could get his son away from another bloodsucker he will.

* * *

Teaching children after ten years never ceased to amuse Vicente Veno. A month into classes and he could already see the pack patterns beginning to form unconsciously by the children.

Despite years of innovation and technological advancements, it seems nature still beats out nurture when it comes to their primal instinct. Soon enough these children will begin to form their own pack-families and will experience the need to find a mate.

Dating.

Thank the Luna gods that he didn't work at the high school level. Dealing with all that drama would be a nightmare. But the pay was nice and the gossip from the high school sector was great for passing the lunch breaks.

"Now can anyone tell me about Natures?" He asked, standing by the projector with the title of today's topic. And like clockwork, little hand shot up eagerly. "Pick me, pick me!" One of his louder students, Kim shouted from the back of the classroom. Yes, there was a reason why he specially put Mr. Le Chien all the way in the back. Poor little Nathanael cowered as his deskmate continued to shout with both hands in the air.

Perhaps Nathanael was too much of a Beta to be partnered up with such a strong Alpha. Vino sighed. "Remember, class, I only take quiet hands." The boy slowly sat back down. Good. "Ok, Kim, please tell the class what Natures are."

Puffing out his little chest the boy stood back up, much to Mr. Vino's disappointment, "They are. They are! Wait- I know! Hold on…" Lowering his head to his partner whispering. "Help please?"

"Alpha, Beta, Omegas."

"Alpha, Beta, Omegas!" The boy repeated confidently. Despite the rest of the class giggling at his antics. Kim was a good guy, he just had way too much energy!

"Good job, that is correct Kim. And thank you Nathanael for the assist. A gold star for each of you."

"Yes!" the alpha cheered darting out of his seat to place a sticker by his name on the 'good-jobs' chart. Making sure to put one by his seat mates as well knowing that the redhead was going to be too slow.

The older man didn't bother to wait for little Kim's return and continued onto the next slide. "Great, now Max, can you please read this slide for the class?" Due to technology children were able to learn quicker and quicker these days, something that even he admired and envied at times. Reading, mathematics, science, everything was accelerated to the point where it was becoming common for corporate leaders to come and view the science projects of their middle schoolers.

The boy stood and read. "What is an Alpha?"

The next bullet. "30 percent. World." Mr. Vino chuckled, not expecting the boy to also depict the photo of the earth next to the bullet. "Thank you, Max." Walking over to place a plastic coin on the boy's desk for all to see. Vicente could feel the energy levels of the children rise.

It was play money that he used to provoke good behavior from his students. Next to the 'good-job' chart, the kids could cash out the coins and save for some nifty toys in the class's fake shop.

"So, what does this mean boys and girls?" Well, out of all the Alphas in the world there are only 30% of them!"

"Wow."

"Woah!"

"I knew I was special." Chloé tossed her hair back relishing in the applause of her friend, Sabrina. Probably one of the best and worst examples of an Alpha-Beta relationship. Great placement, their future teachers will thank him later.

"Anyways children." Lifting his hand up to indicate silence. "Name some traits of an Alpha?"

"Strong like my papa!"

"Smart!"

"Bakes good cookies!" Ah, cute little Marinette. According to his reports both of the Dupain-Cheng were Beta's meaning she most likely will be too when she officially enters her final stages of adolescents, or more commonly known in their world as 'Presenting'.

"Good, good!" Writing down some of what the children said. "Now, some of you are correct. And although great cookie baking skills would be amazing, it doesn't mean you need to have that skill to be an alpha." The girl blushed, while Alya nudged her seatmate in good jest.

Clicking the next bullet one after another. "Alphas are stronger than most, that has been proven, however, not only are they rare, but are known to be the providers and leaders of their pack." Walking down the mini pathways between desks he lifted an arm up. "Now who here thinks they are an Alpha?"

Almost every kid but five rose their hands.

Some were right and the rest were of course wrong. According to his files the only Alphas he had in the class were Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste, Kim Le Chien, and Alix Kubdel. Little Dupain-Cheng was on there as well, but vino had his suspicion. Anyways, it wasn't a surprising number of his class of 15.

Hopefully, the number will rise soon. Times were tough now with many mated pairs only being able to have one child, or pup as many emotionally attached parents called them. Vicente never understood it. He didn't have kids of his own but loved children in the educational sense. But whatever, he wasn't going to battle a female over pet-names for their child.

Nino called out, "Are any of us right, Mr. Vino?"

Mr. Vino just smiled at the boy, "Sorry class, I cannot tell you that. But you can ask your parents." Quickly followed by a bunch of aw's.

"Betas are the largest populations in this world accounting for more than 50 percent of the world's population. I, myself am a proud beta. We are a great second in command leader to our alphas and love to take care and help manage the pack we're in."

"Is that why you aren't mated, Mr. Vino?"

"Lucy, you can't just ask that!"

"But why?!"

A childish whack and a small blonde girl started to cry from the hit from her seatmate. "Girls! Stella, you do not hit." The brunette looked at her crying partner and then back to the teacher. It wasn't fair! "But-but!" Why was she in trouble. Pointing a finger, "Lucy was talking about a no-no subject!"

'No-no' subjects? If the situation didn't require him to be stern, Vino would have laughed.

"It's not a no-no subject!" The blonde whaled kicking her friend in retaliation. "Hey!"

"Girls!"

Both stopped and looked up at him. Then at each other. Then busted out into tears.

Luna give him strength.

The rest of the class just sat and watched. All already knowing that this may take a while. Stella was the bossy one out of the two and seeing as she was crying. Well, let's just say Chloè may have a competitor in the stubbornness section.

"Wow, that means there are only 20% Omegas!?" And there goes Max with the fun facts.

"Yes, sadly those numbers are declining, and the world health organization isn't able to answer why." Teaching a lesson with two crying girls was no fun. He had two choices, send them to the headmaster during one of the 'essential' courses and have to do it all again with the two. Or just wait them out and continue.

"Probably because they're weak."

"Chloè!"

"What it's true! My father said so!" Would it really look that bad to send three girls to the headmasters?

Vino sighed. "No Chloè, they are as strong as betas, but they are also more…" What was the proper word for it. The crying was really giving him a headache. "Nurturing." If creating a nest during their heat and rutting season could be considered nurturing? That was probably the biggest difference between the Betas and Omegas. Again, thankfully it wasn't a primary school topic. This fun little subject was given to the secondary school educators.

"However, despite being rare, being an omega can be wonderful. Yet, because of the lack of data and rarity, the information we do have is for you to learn when you get older. So, for now, all I can say is that one great thing about the Omega nature is the fact that they are compatible with both Alphas and Betas when choosing a mate."

At that the children made a face. 'Ewww!" They all shouted.

At least the girls stopped crying. Ah, how he loved his job.

"Ok, children. Children, calm down now." Some kids still laughing and making faces. "Now we only have a few minutes before lunch time-"

"Yay!"

"-But we still have to finish this lesson up. So, if you don't quite down, we might have to miss lunch break."

The horror on the children's face was a pure kodak moment. At least you could hear a pen drop now.

"Good, now the last slide." Clicking his remote. "What are the common grounds of all three?"

No one answered worrying about their lunch hour.

"Ok..well, they all have the same presentation time. Anyone know what that is?"

Again, silence.

Mr. Vino sighed. Maybe threatening their lunch wasn't the best thing to do. "16. You will all mature and present your true natures at 16. Where you will then decide which direction and pack you will fall into. Some will become leaders while others will be followers. Both very important for the circle of life."

The bell rang.

"Any questions."

Crickets.

Another sigh. "Ok, you may go-"

Scraping of desk, clanking of bags, and scuffmarks on the ground that he knew the janitors would already complain to him about. "I hope they at least retained something..."

* * *

It was finally lunch!

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino went to their usual spot on the blacktop. Their new friend Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine, from Mrs. Crafrey down the hall, were already there setting up. "Thanks for the blanket Marinette!" Rose, a nice girl with short blonde hair shouted, motioning to the picnic blanket when the group arrived.

Ploping down at her normal spot Marinette smiled. "No problem, Rose! It actually helps me out a lot that you took it. Maman been nagging me about making too many." She laughed. Sitting in between Adrien and Alya. " I've kind of gotten a little sewing crazy since last weeks class." Alya rolled her eyes. "A little? Girl, just last week I saw you and your mom walking out of the fabric store with two giant rolls!" Widening her arms as far as they could for emphasis. "I didn't even know you could do that!"

The group laughed. They were considered aging pups within their pack society and because of that, they were allowed to explore different avenues to better define their true natures by the time they present.

"I wouldn't mind taking one off your hands too." Adrien blushed. Not realizing what he asked before he said it. "I mean, if you have any mistakes- not that you make that many mistakes. But." Nino cracked up, slapping his hand against his best friends back.

"Dude, chill. Marinette's got heaps!" Unzipping his own lunch box and cheering at the sight of the cheese sticks he begged his mother to get. "Seriously, its like your rooms exploded since your Maman bought you to that class."

"Hey!" She shouted, Swiping the pear from his box. "Not nice."

Juleka smiled softly at the group; being the quietest out of all of them. Adrien noticed this and handed her an orange from his own lunch bag. "You like these, right?" Being shy himself he wanted to help the new friend like his friends helped him.

The girl looked down at the offering and back to the boy. "Um, yeah. Thank you." Giving him a small smile.

Alya kicked Nino after he tried to knot hers and Marinettes hair together. "Anyways, how was class for you guys?" They were in the same grade so their course work and lessons usually fell within the same time frame. "We were just finishing up math. Why is multiplication so hard?" Rose cried. "My mother and father didn't have to do this when they were my age." Grumbling a bit.

"Aw man, that means we start math when we get back in than!" Nino hated math time. Give him music any day.

Meanwhile, Adrien slipped a package of strawberry gummies into Marinette's unexpecting hand. She squealed and hugged him. The group was used to this display. Having this occur about every week.

"ignore the love birds-"

"Hey!"

"Our class just finished up talking about natures and mates." Nino made a mock 'blah' face. "Gross Alya! Don't say 'mate'. I'm eating here!" Mates were just married partners. Just more true and powerful compared to the former.

Alya smirked. "Mate, mate, mate, mate!"

"Alya!"

Everyone laughed. Rose was the first to recover. "But that doesn't sound too bad. We all mostly know what that means anyways. We aren't pups anymore." Rolling her big blue eyes.

"Both of my parents have been talking about this since I was a real pup. I could probably teach Mrs. Crafrey about it." She joked. Both of her parents were biologist. Working in the Parisian government. Everyone but Adrien has been to her house before. Books upon books almost covered the walls of the hallway and living room. Not to mention graphs that made Nino blush.

No one questioned her about that. In their group she was considered just as smart, if not smarter, then Adrien!

Juleka looked at everyone, "So what do you think you guys are? You know, besides what the doctors said?"

Munching on their lunches they all hummed in thought.

Adrien started. "Well Dr. Fu told my parents I was an Alpha. My père seemed happy about that but I don't know. Things can change you know?" Looking over to Marinette.

They all nodded. "But you got Master Fu!" Rose shouted, taking a large bite of her sandwich. "He rarely gets the natures wrong! That's why he's called the master!" Doctor was his official title. Master was just a fun nickname the rest of Paris gave him.

"What about you guys?"

"I'm a Beta, through and through!" Alya punched the air jokingly. "My older sister's an Alpha and it would be the same to be the same as her." Nino laughed along and shouted. "Beta bump!" Bumping fist with Alya.

"And it's better for dating!" Rose added as the group rolled their eyes, a hopeless romantic even at her age. "I'm happy I'm a beta too. I hope that doesn't change!" Everyone knows that Betas were the only ones who could date their own natures. Alphas pair better with omegas, but due to lack of omegas they are commonly paired with betas. Two Alphas in a relationship would be explosive, and not in a good way.

"Well, my doctor said I was an alpha when I was born, but she said I might end up being a beta because my parents were." Marinette murmured. Unaware of a special blonde's stare. "It would be cool to be an Alpha, I bet I would feel like a superhero! Like Godzilla!" Everyone laughed. "You and your obsession!" While in China for the summer, Marinette was exposed to their neighboring countries best export.

Godzilla.

Buying DVD's and toys to share with everyone.

Somehow the possibility of Adrien's best girl friend being an alpha as well didn't sit right with him. "I'm sure you could be a beta and also cool like Godzilla!"

"Maybe."

He blushed, "Well, you're pretty cool already." The girl's cheek pinked, busting out her brightest smile and shyly replied, "Yeah."

Nino rolled his eyes and whispered to the rest of the group. "Here we go again." Earning a smack to the back of his head from Alya.

"Well." Everyone turned their attention. "I hope I'm an omega." Juleka stated, anxiously playing with the cleaning cloth her mother packed, "It would be nice to be special."

"But you are special, Jul!" Rose cried hugging her best friend. "You're so great! And funny too!"

Marinette joined. "And you're so good at playing the big gittar!"

This had the dark hair girl smiling, "A Bass _Guitar_?" It was mostly thanks to her older brother.

"Yeah! That!"

Alya nodded, and Nino… being Nino, just cheered loudly. "Plus being an omega sounds scary."

"Scary?"

"Yeah, like think about it. If you're an Alpha then great! You're like the king of the world, and if you're a Beta then you basically equal an Alpha in everything but power, right? But who needs to be that strong anyways - No offence Adrien." The boy just laughed along with his best friend. "But an Omega! I hear so many scary stories about them. Like how most kids that get pup-napped are omegas!"

The girls gasped. "No!"

"Yes! And not only that, but when you turn 16 and present a lot of them end up disappearing!" Folding his arms to look wiser. "So Omega = bad."

"Hold up," Alya pushed the boy out of the ring of attention. "Who told you all this?" Having caught the music lover in a lie before.

Nino blinked. Looking at Adrien who shook his head mouthing, 'You're on your own, buddy.'

"Nino…"

"Um… well."

"Nino…."

Adrien smirked. "Nino. Run." And Alya was off! Dodging basketballs from the other kids to get at the fibbing boy.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews and follows! It's been so long since I've written anything and it really motivated me to bust out another chapter! Anyways, I've gotten some people asking about this world, so I hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusion. My goal it to gave you guys learn about the world as the kids do and fill in the knowledge gaps along the way.

Thanks to those who told me about Adrien's misspelled name! Hopefully, I got it all right in this chapter and the chapters going forward 😊

Poor Mr. Vino, haha, he's is based off a teacher I worked for. First graders are way more ….. interesting now then when I was a kid! lol

Also, expect more time jumps here and there. it will slow down around their middle school/high school days. No need for paste eating moments. though... they may be mentioned....

I'll upload this and go back and fix the last chapter. Thanks again so much everyone!

RXR thank you!


	3. Happy Birthday, Adrien (Part 1)

August 23, 20xx

Checking herself in the large floor length mirror Marinette twirled around, searching with narrow eyes for any loose threading. Being the first wearable dress she’s ever created, the girl was a bit nervous to wear it to Adrien’s big 9th birthday bash.

“I hope I don’t look too silly.” Biting the bottom of her lip. 

It was a simple light pink halter dress with a white peter-pan neckline. Having issues with the shape (pattern making was still difficult without a dress form), Her brilliant Maman saved the day with a matching white belt completing the look. 

“Present, check! Hair, Check! Smile…..Almost check!” Blowing out a puff of nervous air.

This was the first time Adrien was allowed to have them over for his birthday. Although he was only able to invite five of them, Marinette didn’t want anything to make him sad.

“Ma petite fleur, are you ready? We don’t want to be late!” Checking the alarm clock on her desk, Marinette gasped. “Coming!” She shouted. Running around to find her nice shoes. “Coming!” She shouted again, running out the door before tripping. “Ah!”

THUMP.

“Sounds like she's ready, Tom.” Sabine hid her laugh with her left hand. “She gets that from your side of the family, you know?” Tom laughed. “Sure, blame the baker.”

Within seconds out popped their very ‘poised’ daughter. Armed with a present she insisted on wrapping herself. “Oh, sweetie, come here- let me fix that.” Bending down to help her daughter straighten out her floral printed headband. Today Marinette decided to leave her hair down. Wanting to show off her first creation with an overall new look. 

“There. Perfect!” Meanwhile Tom was internally gushing at how adorable his little girl was. Just look at those perfect little end-curls! His pup needed to stop growing so fast!

“Cake!” 

“In the car.”

Marinette smiled, throwing down her shoes at the front door and slipped on the white Mary-Janes. “Lets go! Adrien’s waiting!”

* * *

“Thank you for coming!” A photo, a smile. “Thank you for coming!” A photo, a smile.

And repeat.

“Adrien! Dude! Happy birthday!” Finally, relief! The blonde sighed, “Nino! You’re here!”

The party started a half hour ago, and like many of his father’s associates, they arrived on time. Even some early. Something he happened to forget when he made the promise to his parents to greet the incoming guest until one of his friends arrived. Nino, being the first one of them, just save his cheeks from some permanent smile-damage! 

“Have you been waiting long?” The dark-haired boy looked around. “Wow, don’t I feel under dressed.” Arriving in a Pokémon t-shirt and some cargo shorts. “Should I go change, I can probably still catch my parents if I run?” It was polos and slacks galore. 

“No worries, I have some stuff upstairs you can borrow.” Being the son to a major fashion powerhouse really helped in these situations. 

Pulling Nino away from the entryway. “Follow me.” Up the giant grand staircase the two passed a few maids who were bringing out the outdoor linens. 

* * *

“Your parents didn’t want to stay?” All the parents were welcome to the event. If anything, there were going to be more adults than children anyways. “Nah, they had an appointment to see some fertilizer doctor.” He shrugged. Accepting the simple white polo with the Agreste’s family crest embroidered on the right breast pocket. “Only your family would have something this fancy.” Nino snorted jokingly.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It’s not that weird.” Nino didn’t bother to correct him while switching out his cargo shorts for some grey slacks. “Boy, I’m glad we’re the same size. Your dad would have kicked me out for sure!”

Rolling his eyes Adrien snorted. “Didn’t you read the invitation? It said semi-formal.” Why did he ask, of course Nino didn’t.

“Really?”

“It was bolded.”

“I have glasses, bold looks the same as normal font.”

He arched a brow. “In red ink?”

They both looked at each other and laughed. “Come on, lets go downstairs, Mére’s letting us play in the club house while the adults mingle!”

“What’s a clubhouse?”

* * *

Due to some car trouble when the Dupain-Cheng were picking up Alya, The group ended up being a little over an hour late.

“I hope he’s not mad!” Marinette quickly hopped out of the car with her best friend. Her parents choosing to drop them off in front of the gate while they circle the surrounding areas of the Agreste territory. Apparently not even owning your own postal code could prevent red zones and packed streets.

The party already seemed to be in full swing when they entered. Quickly being met by Adrien’s mother. “Welcome girls! And my- don’t you two look adorable!” Hands clasped together. She had always wanted a little girl. “Thank you, Madame Agreste!” The two beamed back, presents in hand, and passing it over to the Gorilla who stalked the older blonde.

Marinette eyed the dress in front of her, it was so pretty! Maybe she could make something like that soon once she got better at shapes. “I love your dress, too!” A cream-colored summers dress that went down past her knees. Only Emilie Agreste could make something so simple look designer.

Happy, sweet, and innocent. It wasn’t hard to see how her son was so enamored.

It was now that Emilie realized. “And your parents?” Spending very little time with the parents of her son’s friends, the woman thought today would be perfect to really get to know them while satisfying her husband’s overprotective nature.

“Parking!” Ah, so it may take a while, looking down at her chained wristwatch. “It’s already half past two.” Chatting quietly to herself, knowing parking in their area can be quite strenuous during peak hours. “Well then! Why don’t we go find the boys first? I’m sure your parents will be in any moment.”

“Ok!”

* * *

They walked past old paintings, busts of strange figures, and instructed to go past the double Mahogany doors located down the stairs in their lower floor.

Alya just let out a quiet, “woah.” While the blue haired child stood in aw, her best friend than choosing to squeal instead.

“You have the new Astro Blaster game!”

 _‘It’s so much bigger on the inside,_ ’ Marinette thought jokingly; eyeing the bowling alley, arcade machines, billiards table, and wide screen tv. Loud pings and pews could be heard from different corners of the room and the flashing lights just added to the sensory overload. _‘And this is only the stuff I can see!?’_ Knowing that Adrien and his family had a knack for extravagance.

“Mari!” Adrien shouted.

“Alya!” Nino shouted.

“You’re here!” Both boys happily screamed in unison. Clumsily hopping over the magenta u-shaped sofa and ran to the girls.

The taller girl laughed, “Yeah and where is here? Did you accidentally buy out the GameFreak Arcade for your birthday!?” Adrien laughed, not really sure how to answer that. This room had been here for as long as he could remember. Often coming down when his mom complained he was spending too much time in his room.

Nino took his chance, “It’s a Clubhouse, duh!” Earning himself an eyeroll from Alya.

Marinette was still in a daze. “It’s like a gamers paradise,” Noticing a few other children on different machines. New friends? Somehow the idea of sharing her best friend didn’t sound too fun.

“Oh! But before I forget, happy birthday, Adrien!” Throwing her tiny arms around his neck in a hug. Needing to touch him to stop the bad thought. “You’re almost a big kid now! How do you feel!” Hopping back onto her feet.

“I-um- Great!-Um!” Stumbling over his words. No matter how many times Marinette hugged him he always ends up like a mess. _‘Why am I such a dork,’_ he mentally moaned.

“Like he’s about to get his butt beat in _Ultimate Mecha Strike!”_ Nino shouted, pulling all of their attention back to the game station across the room. “You mean beating _your_ butt!” Grabbing Mari’s hand.

Hand holding, he could do! But hugging? Just the thought made his neck warm. ‘ _Maybe I need to see doctor Fu.’_ The only answer to this problem is that he was dying somehow. Right?

Nino and Alya already racing there while the other two took their time.

They had little legs and the room was huge! There wasn’t a rush in his opinion. Alya could play instead if she wanted.

“Y-you look nice by the way.” Adrien face still warm. “I mean the hair! Your hair looks great!” Words were hard sometimes when it came to Marinette and Adrien just got redder at her surprised look. “Thanks,” she beamed back. Looping her arms with his. “You look very handsome.” Remembering the word she’s heard her Mother say to her father on many occasions.

Adrien’s heart fluttered. “T-thanks!”

Was doctor Fu here today? Maybe his parents invited him and he could give him a cure?

This interaction didn’t go unnoticed by some active listeners in the room. When the couple arrived, two older girls made a quick glance at each. Having noticed the orange clad brunette crashing into their area with that Nino boy, followed by another girl who was holding hands with their little Adrien.

Adrien blush? Well. maybe today won’t be that bad afterall.

* * *

Ok, so maybe her father may have been right. Maybe. And just **_maybe_**. She liked causing a bit more trouble than most kids her age.

Vanessa **Trouble** Carmichael. Yeah, it _did_ have a ring to it.

“And who are you?” She asked, using the outside back of the sofa as leverage to lean curiously toward the new girl. Blue hair? Huh. That was new. But who was she to judge, changing her hair color every few months to look different from Cara? Months? Yeah that sounded about right.

But today, - as much as it sucked- her father forced her back to its natural red. Something about ‘appearances’ when it came to his boss’s son’s birthday, and how green was unappealing. Vanessa didn’t care for the reason. It was her hair!

“Um, hi! I’m Mai-”

“DUPAIN-CHENG!? What are you doing here!”

Everyone in the room winced. Even she knew who that was. Chloé Bourgeois. Also known as little-miss-stuck-up, by herself and twin.

The said girl marched into the room, shoved a passing kid and centered herself right in front of the tv. Blocking the paused game from view. For a kid who just recently aged out of the ‘pup-zone,’ she sure was acting like a 2-year-old.

Adrien was the first to snap out of it. “Hi Chloé, I’m glad you could make it!” And like a coin she flipped into a new persona. “Adrikins! I’m so sorry I made you wait!-”

Vanessa could almost hear the sarcastic comments her sister Cara wanted to say. But of course. Taking a second to shoot each other a look while mouthing their father’s favorite phrase. **‘Manners.’**

“-But that incompetent Jean kept making the wrong turns! Ugh- Can you believe it!”

While Adrien was dealing with that mess Cara, on the other hand, was munching on some snack crackers while eyeing Alya from her cushioned seat on the floor. Unlike her sister, she chose to wear slacks like many of the males at this party. Allowing her to prop one knee more comfortably while using the back of the sofa as a backboard. “And you?” 

Curious, curious. It was rare to see a new face at Adrien’s party. An exclusive right that many couldn’t afford. And by the looks of these newcomers. They couldn’t afford it.

“- Stop hogging my Adrikins, Dupain-Cheng!”

But they sure were a hell of a lot better than _some_ people.

“Wouldn’t it be more polite to answer back with your names?” Alya, even at 8 years old, knew how to sass back.

Both girls looked like there were teenagers. With long limbs and too much makeup for it to look ‘natural.’ Alya could smell trouble better than anyone, and these girls reeked of it.

Adrien paused and motioned to the older girls. “Oh, my apologies. Vanessa, Cara. These are my friends from school Alya and Marinette! They’re amazing and I’m sure you’ll like them!” Cara tossed her long pink hair behind her shoulders.

Marinette wondered if it was natural.

Well that explains why they’re here. Hopefully with good intent. “Yes, you girls look so _sweet.”_

Nino grabbed a bucket of popcorn and handed it to Alya. “They are! Alya’s the best!” From what the twins have gathered Nino, next to Adrien, was harmless. But most boys are at their age. Being thirteen, the twins have experience in that department.

“Hey, what about me!” Tapping her healed foot on the floor impatiently.

Adrien laughed. “You’re great too Chloé!”

Marinette’s eyeroll didn’t go unnoticed by the twins. Yeah. They can definitely work with this.

Cara smirked. “And don’t forget to introduce us _Adrikins_ ” Clearly mocking the blonde newcomer who flopped down in between the new girl and Adrien. Her sister snickered.

“Of course! Sorry!” Standing, much to Chloé’s displeasure. “Guys, this is Vanessa and Cara Carmichael!” Pointing each of them out. “Their fathers a member of my père’s work pack. So I’ve known them for a long time.” To be in any Pack was an honor. Despite being human, they – like animals- used this term to display a form of protection. Usually reserved for close family members and friends. For someone to get into Adrien’s fathers work-pack must mean the twin’s father had become a long-time valued member. 

Chloé interjected. “Not as long as me!” Having known Adrien since they were in nappies whereas the twins weren’t formally introduced to him till last year.

“Ha, yeah, not as long as you Chloé. But they’re great too, so I’m sure we’ll all have fun!” Always the sweetheart.

“Thanks, little guy, we got it from here.” Teasing the boy, knowing that it would go over his head. “Well with that out of the way, lets play some games to really get to know each other hum? Sounds fun?” Pulling out some cards they knew were stashed within the coffee table drawers. The girls have been here enough times to know where things were by now.

“Sure.” Alya replied still eyeing the twins with suspicion.

“Ok!” Marinette and Adrien always up for group games.

“I guess.” Nino looked longingly at their unfinished game.

“Whatever!” And of course, Little-Miss-Stuck-Up.

* * *

The group played goldfish, old maid, and a few icebreaker games.

“Are you really an Aries?” Vanessa joked, “You look too sweet to be something so aggressive!” The younger kids were getting bored after a while and some more children flooded into the room. Nino not wanting to give up his fighting match, selfishly dragged Adrian to claim dibs on the game station.

The girls on the other hand decided to move over to the bowling alley’s bar to grab a bite to eat. “I don’t think Aries are that aggressive?” Marinette pursed her lips. “They’re rams, rams are fuzzy and cute.”

Somehow, they all got into talking about astrology. The hottest topic according to an article in Claw-Magazine.

Alya smirked. Tossing a carrot into her mouth. “So, you think you’re cute?” The Agreste were way too health conscious to have any _real_ snacks.

“What- No, I mean I’m ok!” Marinette blushed looking at the older girls for help. “I have to hand it to little red over there, she has a point. You did say they were _fuzzy and cute!_ ” Cara mocked her voice in a harmless manner.

Chloé, not one to be left out said, “Well I’m an Aquarius! As beautiful as any mythical creature.”

“You know you’re not a mermaid, right?”

“What do you mean?”

Pulling up a photo on her phone, Alya was a little excited to see the ‘queens’ reaction. “What! That’s a lie! How could someone mistaken me for..”

“A bowl of water.” The girl just shouted while everyone laughed. “Don’t sweat it. At least you’re not a – What was I again Nessa?”

“A Virgo.”

“Yeah that! What even is that. My sign doesn’t even have a face!”

They all laughed. The twins weren’t as bad as Alya thought they would be. “Anyways, how old are you guys? We kind of skipped over that part?” The game started off as more of an inquisition from the twins, mainly targeting Marinette and Alya. And by the time things were mellowing out, the group decided to split up.

“We’re 13, I’m older.” Cara said, flipping her bright pink hair proudly. “By 2 minutes, big woop.” Vanessa shot her sister a playful glare.

Chloé rolled her eyes. “ And they’re both Alpha, it explains their crazy hair. Such a fashion no.”

“And here you were, starting to grow on us.” The civility of Chloé Bourgeois could only last so long. “Pft.”

And almost like the goddess Luna had heard their plea Emilie walked into the room. “Ok everyone!” she shouted. “Mon petit trésor, where are you!”

A little blonde tomato turned his head. Nino cheering at his win due to Adrien’s distraction. “Mére!” He cried; the surrounding kids giggle quietly. Emilie just smiled. “Aw, there you are,” secretly loving how easy it was to embarrass her son. How many years did she have left of this? If only she could have another one. Such a shame.

“Come along, it’s time for the grand finale” Many little heads stopped what they were doing now. “Cake!”

Sugar + Children of all ages = Chaos.

But if anyone could manage chaos, it was Emilie Agreste. Clapping her hands in quick recession she said, “Ok you rowdy pups, queue up- no cutting Monsieur Anderson- quick, quick.” This wasn’t Emilie’s first rodeo, having three maids and the Gorilla getting the 30 odd children in order. Some were turning off games while Emily and her trusty driver monitored.

“let’s go Mari,” Adrien wanted to grabbed his best buddies before the maids got to them. Cutting the queue was frowned upon and he also didn’t want to look like he was playing favorites.

“We’re going to go ahead Mére!” earning a little kiss from his mother who motioned him up with a spare adult. “We set up in the west wing, love. No detours now.” Tapping his button nose adoringly. Adrien knew his mother he didn’t really have a choice in that, while he tugged his little group to follow him up.

* * *

“I know I say this a lot, but wow.” Big blue eyes scanned the room. Huge chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling and a sea of adults covered the room, making her feel a bit claustrophobic. Though her group lost the twins and Chloé- who went to be with their family packs- Thankfully, she had Alya and Nino with her.

Adrien was whisked away just seconds from entering the room and was led toward the back where a mini stage presides. For the background, a giant stain glass window with etchings of a peacock and butterfly on a royal shield made up his family crest. But that wasn’t the impressive part. No, what was really neat was the fact that they were indoors and were still able to bring a stage inside! Now that was impressive.

Marinette and her friends found the Dupain-Cheng off to the side by the cake. “You guys did an amazing job Mrs. and Mr. Dupain-Cheng! It’s so big!” 6 Layers of butter cream frosting with interchanging layers of chocolate and red velvet. Adrien’s favorite!

“Why thank you Alya, I have to say, next to our wedding cake this had to be the most elaborate one!” Sabine said, holding onto her husband lovingly while Tom scratches his chin. “Yeah, it was an odd request for a child’s party- but hey, what can you really say? An orders an order.” Quickly going back to his cheerful exuberance.

“My dude looks like he’s about to be married.” Nino joked, “Look at him up there.” Purposely making faces to get the blonde to break from his casual façade. Alya nudged his ribs, “Behave.” Though, she secretly wanted him to continue, just to see if they **really** could make the golden boy break character.

“But at least he only has to blow out one candle!” Marinette was proud to say that she was the one who especially picked it out for him.

The nose level in the room rose as Adrien’s mother floated in through the doors with a line of eager children. Looking like Professor McGonagall and her students from those Harry Potter movies.

Gabriel smiled at his wife from across the room, “Well it looks like we’re all here now.” Holding out his hand for his wife who came. With his other hand on his son’s shoulder the head of the Agreste pack begin his speech,

“Packmates, associates, and friends. Thank you for coming out today to celebrate Adrien’s 9th birthday. Today a boy, and tomorrow a young man. As he grows his mother and I can only express how proud we are of all that he has done.” Emilie beamed down to the blonde and continued where her husband left off,“ And to add to his many accomplishments so far within the pack we have a special surprise for him and everyone as well.”

Marinette scrunched up her face in confusion. Working within the pack?

“Today we will like to not only celebrate his 9 years on this wonderful earth but also to announce his first brand deal with Saint Chanel, Tommy Marcs, and -of course -Agreste Designs!”

-POP- POP-POP-

Streams fell from the sky, and two banners fell from each panel of the rooms wall. The crowd cheered and applauded seeing different photos of Adrien on them.

“Congratulations son, and happy birthday.”

The formal house workers moved around the room, handing out magazines to everyone.

“And now the birthday song!”

The room darkened with the only light being focused on the family on stage. “Un, deux, trois!”

“Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday Adrien (mon trésor),

Happy birthday too you!”

Sharp whistles, clapping and cheers.

“Now let’s eat cake!” everyone cheered again.

In one big flash, all the lights in the room went on. Marinette’s eyes dilated and stung. The room was hot, it was way too hot. Was it always this hot? “Maman,” Marinette called, tugging at her mother’s dress. “Can I eat outside, please?” A line was starting to form already, her papa personally delivering a platter to the host’s and his family while her mother worked on the guest. Nino and Alya quickly nabbed theirs and darted off to hunt down Adrien-probably to tease him about his magazine cover- but Marinette wasn’t feeling up to it. Not use to so many people in one room.

Sabine looked down to her daughter. Noticing the pink flush of her cheeks. “Oh Marinette, are you feeling alright?” Putting down the cake cutter and removing her gloves. “You do feel a little warm. Did you get sick again?”

“No, no! Can I just go outside. I promise I’m not sick!” No doubt in her mind that her parents would yank her out of the party before you could shout _papillon!_ “I’m good, I promise!” She wanted to see Adrien one more time before she actually had to go. “Are you sure?” Marinette wasn’t one to lie, and Tom could only cut cake so fast. “Ok. Are you sure you don’t want a slice?” Motioning to the cake. “No, thank you.”

Her daughter refuse cake? Sabine knew something was up. “That’s, fine, go ahead, but don’t’ stay out too long or you **will** get sick.”

“Mumhum! Thank Maman!” Darting off to the entry way. Remembering a door nearby that lead to the outside world. Spotting it to the left of the hallway she grabbed onto the silver handles and threw open the door. “Oh, this feels better.” Allowing the crisp night air to hit her face and cool her body.

“I guess I’m on their ground balcony?” Seeing the mini divider that were shaped like mini cement vases caring a long beam around the surrounding area. It was strange to her, having one as well but much higher in the air.

Kicking her feet Marinette thanked her tiny legs and slipped them through the gaps between a set of ‘vases’, holding onto the middle one in between her legs for support. “I wonder how everyone’s doing.” She murmured to herself, “I want to go back in but ugh. I feel so gross.” Banging her head against the pole. Bad idea “Ow!” she cried, hands meting her injury.

“Bhahahahahhahaha”

Huh?

Twisting only so far in her position Marinette was met with the twins. One clutching her stomach and laughing, bent half ways using the door as a support while the other was just on the floor laughing at the floor.

“You’re so-snort- you’re so,” One tried to say. “Stupid!” The other finished.

How rude.

Marinette pouted. “That’s not nice.” Eyeing the girls as they got back up and walked on over to her. Each choosing a side of her before sitting down. “Sorry little blue,” Vanessa said, pinching her left cheek. “But you’re just so cute.” Cara grabbed the other.

This hurts! “Stop,” Little Mari cried, swatting the twins away and they just laughed. “Why are you guys even out here!” Nursing her cheeks. “The party is in there.” Motioning back to the door.

“Well, why are you out here?”

“It got hot.” Saying it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The twins chuckled and sang, “Same!”

“Oh.” Well, it wasn’t too unusual that. Everyone got hot!

Unknown to Marinette the twins looked over her head and to each other. Vanessa arched a brow and Cara did the same before smirking. Maybe in 4 years they will learn to regret their decision, but not today.

“You know, little blue, we really are starting to like you.”

Marinette gasped. Was this her first love confession! She had watched so much anime and this is how they usually started!? “W-wait!”

Cara stopped and looked at the child. “I-I can’t accept your feelings.”

“What?”

“I mean you’re really pretty and older!” Wait, Maman always told her not to use the word old around older girls! Ah! Oh no, will they hate her. “Can we still be friends?!”

Willing herself to look at the twins.

They blinked. Looked at each other. Blinked again.

“You thought.” Cara said pointing to her sister and herself. “That we?”

“And you?” Vanessa finished slower.

Another round of laughter.

Marinette panicked “W-what!?” Oh no, did she break them?! The host club never got this far!? “I’m sorry!” the girl shouted again, not really knowing what else to do besides apologize.

Cara was the first to recover, “Oh- Luna!- you’re too much, Blue!”

“Agree, way too much fun!”

As if a light bulb hung above her head, it clicked. “Wait. So you don’t like me?”

Vanessa corrected, “Not like that.”

“Oh.” Maybe she was sick? Embarrassment seeping out of her pores.

Two hands fell onto the top of her head. “Don’t fret little girl blue, we have boyfriends so no harm done.”

“Boyfriend, sister, boyfriend!”

Marinette sighed. Thank goodness. Wait! “Aren’t you 13!?”

The pink haired girl looked to her sister. “That’s the thing she clings on to?” Vanessa shushed her. “Yeah we are, but it’s normal. Haven’t your parents or someone from your pack given you ‘the talk’ yet?”

“I’m 8.”

“Yeah and?”

Marinette paused to think. “Well, my Maman and papa talk to me all the time.” Though, she doesn’t think that’s what the Carmichael meant. “And my packs really small. My grandparents are gone-“

“oh we’re sorry.”

Blue eyes widen. “Oh! No! I mean my grand-mère joined a biker club and grand-papa isn’t around much when papa married -”

“You’re grand-mère’s in a gang!?” The twins couldn’t figure out how sweet little blue eyes over here could have some demon-span grandmother all clad in leather and studs. Beating up people in bars and swinging a bat.

Unaware of what the girls really thought Marinette just nodded rapidly, “Yeah! I’ve met some before when they were passing by town!”

A gang passed by their town and there wasn’t a news report on it? Someone needs to fire Nadja Chamack!

The girl continued. “And Maman and papa even took me to see them ride in the Tour De France!”

What….

Vanessa placed a calming hand to her forehead. Oh, please, Luna, let it be correct. “Hold on Munchkin. Are you telling me your grand-mère actually **rode** during the Tour De France?”

“Yes!”

“So when you said bike gang. You mean **Bicycle** gang..or club…” Club was a better word than gang!

The girl paused. Looked up at the sky. Paused again and nodded rapidly. “Yeah! I think that’s right!”

It was like the air got lighter and the twins sighed. “Little Blue, how does Adrien deal with you.” Cara laughed jokingly. Her sister nodded. Choosing to lay down ignoring the bunching of her dress.

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind that.” This wasn’t the chat they wanted to have with her anyways.

“Look, we like you- not like that- and we want to help you out.”

Help her out? With what? Homework?

“Did you know that it’s tradition to give the birthday boy a kiss before the end of his party?” 

Oh. No. Shifting her bluebell eyes from one sister to the next. “R-really?” That can’t be true! “But why!” Nervously clutching onto the bottom of her dress. Cara had to be messing with her right?

“If you don’t your friendship won’t last past the end of the year.” Rolling her wrist as if it was the most obvious answer. Cara was having too much fun with this.

“Poof. Over.” Vanessa joked, mimicking a mini explosion.

Marinette paled, paddling her feet anxiously. “Wait, does that mean you guys are going to do it too?” Somehow the idea of the twins kissing her Adrien doesn’t sit too well with her. “And Nino?” Now that might be weird. “And my parents?” Ok. Now we are getting into the fat ‘NO zone’.

Vanessa and Cara looked like they were about to bust the seams of their dress from laughter. “Oh, no-no-no. THAT -ha- would be sooooo wrong. On so many levels!” Cara faked a cough while laughing. Vanessa on the other hand just made a ‘go-on’ motion to her twin while covering her from Marinette’s view. Baby blue was just too much fun!

“We already did that a few years ago right, Nessa?”

“Mum-hum” It was all she could manage to say.

“And only new kids have to do it. Girls kiss boys, and boys kiss girls. Like back in the old days.”

Marinette really should start paying more attention in history.

“What about Alya? Should I tell her too?” 

“Oh no! It’s…. An ...Alpha thing. Yeah You’re an Alpha right?” Remembering that little fact during their icebreaker game.

Wow, Alphas have so much responsibility..” Tapping her pointing finger to her cheek. She said softly “Oh, no. How am I going to do that?!”

“Yeah. but don’t worry. Your big sisters here will help you!”

Big sisters?

* * *

A/N: And that’s a wrap for today. Almost 5+ words and I feel so tired. This was going to be way longer but I had to cut it off somewhere. Haha, I didn’t want your eyes to bleed from the length! Anyways, part two will be out tomorrow so please let me know what you think about this chapter!

Long reviews, short reviews, I love them all! They really do help guys so thank you for all the motivation <3 I hope to get better and give you guys some quality material!

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed! I plan on answering them asap after a quick break on animal crossing. Screw Tom Nook! Jokes Jokes!

RxR!


	4. Happy Birthday, Adrien (Part 2)

* * *

Adrien was the first one to realize that Marinette went missing.

He was also the first one to find her.

And whether he knew it or not, he was going to be the one she gave her first kiss to.

Even now, watching the boy open gifts Marinette still felt the never-ending burn of her cheeks. If sunburns were possible, could moonburn? 

Many people have left already, her parents were slowly loading up their truck with equipment as more guest departed. Alya’s father picked her up right after she’d received an emergency call from her mother. Nino was supposed to ride home with her and her family but decided it was easier to hitch a ride with their auburn-haired friend since they lived in the same flats.

“Look Mari, a telescope.” The blonde smiled. Showing off the box that would end up being taller than them. “I think I’ll donate this.” Shooting him an incredulous look. “You’re going to donate a telescope?” Those things aren’t cheap! Hopefully the person who gifted it was gone already.

He just shrugged. Not really minding giving it up. Being the boss’s son came with these kinds of perks. “I have a lot already. I’m sure someone else would love this more than me.” This boy never ceases to amaze her. They both relocated to the main dining room where everyone dropped off the presents. A maid would grab a bag or wrapped box from the pile and wait till he told them where to put it. So far he’s only kept five out of the – honestly she lost count- but many presents!

“I guess, but don’t you want to keep the bike at least?” With a property his size it might be more functional than recreational. “Nope. I’ll probably have Anthony build it and give it to his son.”

Well that is kind of him – but wait. “Anthony! You didn’t say Gorilla!” Narrowing her eyes, “So you do know his name!”

The help in the back chuckled. Knowing the truth.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Playing dumb. “Adrien! You’re mean!” Marinette shouted, playfully smacking his shoulder.

They both giggled, and another present appeared.

“Oh! This one’s mine!” A poorly wrapped yellow box with polka dots. “Um. I’m guessing you did this?”

“How’d you know?” Uh, aside from the clear patchwork, uneven strips of tape, and a naked corner. Nothing. But he wasn’t going to tell her that it was absolutely _Claw-ful._

“Lucky guess!” 

Before she could say anything else, he grabbed onto the first opening and tore into it. Trying his best to not disregard _all_ of her hard work.

A cat. She had given him a cat.

He didn’t need to be told that Mari had made this for him. The front paws were a little shorter than the back legs and it looks like two little whiskers were accidently attached to the top of the head instead of his cheeks.

“This is perfect!” lifting the velvet space alien looking cat. “Or should I say _Purrr-_ fect.” Ducking to avoid another thump from the girl while laughing.

Her face was still pink and pouty. She had tried so hard on this present! “I spent weeks working on Plagg!”

Memories of her bumbling through her words anytime someone would ask about her plastic covered fingers came to mind. “Is that why you had so many band-aids? You said you were helping at the bakery!” They all knew she was a bit clumsy, dropping scissors here and there during craft time, and rolling her pencil off her desk more times than he could count. Because of her, Adrien had started watching her more carefully when she cut stuff and carried extra pencils in his backpack for when someone ends up stepping over her fallen ones.

Being a best friend was hard work.

Marinette blue eyes were so wide, trying to think up of an excuse. Opening her mouth to retort but closed it right away. “Well, they were…. But mostly from the pins, so… it’s not really lying...“Touching her fingers together nervously. She has never lied to Adrien- and probably never will; and she technically didn’t count this one either. But it still made her feel bad.

“Well, that just makes me love it more.” That made her perk up. “Really?”

Adrien nodded. Turning Mari into a stress-case was not on the agenda for tonight. Afterall, she did make him his new favorite present. “Yep! Though he looks a little angry.” Joking of course, but not really.

“That was another sewing error. I accidently forgot to give enough seam allowance when cutting them. So they ended up looking like that..” Like she said before. Patterning was hard! 

Adrien didn’t care, Plagg was perfect. Touching the curve of the ears and measuring how even the face was with his thumb. Marinette was way too hard on herself! This was still amazing work for someone their age. He couldn’t figure out a not weird way of saying it but, during one of his ‘Check-On-Marinette-Moments’ he spotted her sketching the dress she was wearing during art time. And it turned out great!

She was born to create.

“This is amazing work, Mari! Really, he almost looks like Doctor Fu’s Plagg!” Knowing where she got the inspiration.

If her cheeks didn’t hurt before they did now from all the smiling. “You noticed!” She wasn’t sure if he would make the connection. Alya always did say boys were stupid.

“I thought he would be perfect since he was so nice to you that day! Being all cozy in your lap. Even Dr. Fu said out of all his patients you were Plagg’s favorite holder!” Remembering the day when she tag-along with Adrien for one of his checkups. The black kitty was so cute, roaming the room and running to Adrien the moment they walked through the door. It was her first time there and was happy to meet another kitty, Tiki, to keep her company while Plagg was taking all of Adrien’s attention.

Adrien snorted. “He only liked me because I gave him cheese one time.” Gave was a strong word. The cat had found its way into his backpack while he and his father were chatting with Doctor Fu and the mangy cat had eaten up his unfinished lunch.

Camembert, ew. Why did Chef Mon ever think he would like it?

The maid from the back mocked a cough. Breaking the twos little smitten bubble. “Sir, we still have a few more to go.” Motioning to mountain of presents still waiting to be opened.

“Right! Sorry! I’m keeping this one!” Clutching the torso sized Plagg to his chest.

It was kind of obvious to everyone in the room that he would.

“Right.” Moving to take the plush and place it in his ‘keep’ pile. So far the young master has only kept five things not including, Plagg. A book of puns from his friend Nino, a set of organic honey skin care from Chloé, a set of walky-talkies from Alya, and two expensive boxes of chocolates from one of his dad’s workers.

“No, it’s ok! I’ll keep it here,” Setting it so it faced Mari and himself. Leaning in to whisper. “It’s cat-tastic, Marinette!”

“Not again Adrien!” She rolled her eyes and pushed him right ways up. “You’re going to run out of those someday!” Though Nino’s book probably wont help. “But I’m paw-some!” Mocking hurt.

Oh, what was she going to do with him!

“Knock, Knock!” “Incoming, all little munchkins better be decent!”

Of course they were decent? Why wouldn’t they be? Big kids were weird.

The twins just walked on in and made themselves at home. Sitting across from the two. “Aw how cute!” Vanessa coo’d at the stuffed cat.

“Hi Vanessa! Hi Cara! I thought you guys left a while ago?” Marinette asked, last time seeing them was when their father dragged them away from their ‘talk’.

‘ _Don’t think about it, Mari, don’t think about!’_

Cara shrugged and pulled out an envelope from her slacks. “Sorry for the lateness, our gift just arrived and papa wanted us to get it to you.”

Taking it, Adrien’s eyes widened. “Oh thanks!” Three front row tickets to France’s _Mecha Striker_ tournament in London. “These tickets were sold out an hour after release! Thank you!”

The twins shrugged, head resting against the cool marble slab. “Don’t thank us, papa’s the one who got them.” Being the legendary Pierce Carmichael had its perks.

“Right!” Pushing out of his seat. “I’ll be right back; I need to go thank him!” The man was probably talking to his father still.

“They’re still in the party hall, you go first, sis and I are so tired.” Pointing down to Vanessa’s heels. “Being a girl sucks.”

Not really sure how to answer that Adrien nodded. “Um…sure? Anyways, I’ll be right back, Mari!” showing the tickets and darted out of the room.

The environment changed, and Marinette wished she had left with her friend.

Mischievous gleams twinkled in the twin’s eyes. Shooting up into a more active position. “So, did you do it yet?” Relishing in the squeak of their little toy’s voice. “I-I can’t just attack him!” Covering her mouth quickly and turned around.

“They left when we came in.” Pointing to the empty space where the donation pile was at. “Saw them take those. So we probably have time before they come back in.”

Well that was a relief.

“And don’t attack him. Just kiss him.” She said, twirling a lock of pink.

“Easy for you to say, you both have boyfriends!”

“Boyfriend.” The said in dull unison.

Marinette didn’t get it. “Yeah! But Adrien’s just my **friend**. I can’t do that to him. What if he hates me!” Many different scenarios crossed her mind. All resulting in losing her best friend or him telling her how gross she was.

“No, I just can’t!” The twins facepalmed. “Are you blind?”

“No, my doctors said I have 20/20.” It’s true, she had the paperwork to prove it.

“Not literally. Ugh, Nessa, how are we going to get her to understand?” Marinette took slight offence to that. Of course, she understands! They wanted her to kiss Adrien to save their friendship. They were good people, but she was not as brave as they where about this stuff.

Cara tried a different approach. “You want to be Adrien’s friend still, yes?” Nod.

“But you don’t want to kiss him?” Another nod.

“Because you don’t want him to hate you?” Yes, why are they repeating her?

Something clicked. “You know,” Vanessa butted in. “It _doesn’t_ have to be on the lips.”

“It doesn’t?” He might forgive her if it was just that, right? Everyone in Paris has done that at least once, right? This would just have more… contact involved.

“No-pe!” Smacking her lips. “Just a nice juicy one on the cheek.” Well that sounded gross.

“MARINETTE!” Oh no, that was her parent. “Sweetie, where are you? It’s time to go.”

“C-coming!” She shouted back, haphazardly getting off the seat.

“Tick-tock, tick-tock; little mouse!”

Oh, this was terrifying.

* * *

“Mari?” The past five minutes has been a haze of distress. “Are you alright?” Adrien and his mother came down to see them off.

She stood there looking like a deer caught by headlights while her parents were slipping on their coats behind her, blocking the exit.

 _‘I could give him a quick kiss.’_ She thought. _‘And run out the door. Go home and die.’_

Yeah, she could do that.

“You look a little red still,” Her mother frowned bending down to take her temperature with the back of her hands. “I-I’m fine Maman!” Pushing the hand away. Marinette laughed a bit to show how not-sick she was. “If you say so, but let’s take your temperature when we get home.” Sure, sure. That wasn’t the big issue right now. “Ok.”

Inhale. Exhale. ‘ _Come on, Marinette! Aim for the cheek, aim for the cheek.”_ Closing her eyes she said louder than she intended to.

“I don’t want us to not be friends, Adrien!” The boy looked shocked. Walking forward messing up her assumed trajectory. “What do you mea-”

She missed.

Skin to skin, her lips met his. Her eyes still closed while his green orbs were as wide as saucers.

Little gasps and giggles from the adults went around the room. And in the back shouts of “YES!” and “FINALLY!” kicked Adrien from his stupor. Pursing his lips he kissed back. Much to Marinette’s surprise.

They both clumsily pulled back. “I-um-I uh.” Her face felt hot and everything was hazy. Words were no longer words anymore. “Thank you!” Marinette shouted and ran out the door.

“Well that’s our cue to leave, Tom.” Sabine said, pushing her big lug of a husband to follow their wayward child. Muttering, “she’s too young!” to himself. Turning back slightly Sabine winked over to the snickering Emilie who winked back.

Poor little Adrien, unaware of everything that was going on, just stood rooted to the spot. A wave of euphoric happiness drowning him into a stunned silence. Only touching the spot her lips were just at.

“Wow.” Cheeks pink and green eyes dilated.

This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

A/N: Short Sweet and simple! I thought the other chapter was too overwheling so I shortened this one up :) Let me know what you think! Also, I wonder how many of you can guess what Alya's emergency was!~

RxR


	5. Maybe-Might-Somewhat-Kinda-Liked

* * *

* * *

“Can you believe it Mari!? Pregnant! Pregnant!” A whole day went by and Alya still couldn’t digest the news. Spilling her guts to her best friend the moment she touched school soils.

The curly haired girl didn’t know how she felt. Clutching onto her pencil while trying to focus on the fractions in front of her. Who cares what 5 over 20 is?! What mattered was that her family of 4 was now going to be a family of 5!“Calm down, Alya! Isn’t this good news?” Marinette, still struggling with the 6th problem on her handout. “I mean, not only do you have a big sister already, but you’re going to be one too!” Honestly, she was a little jealous of Alya. No matter how many times she asked her Maman and papa, they wouldn’t give her one.

A little sister to play dress up with. Was that so hard?

A puff of irritated air. “I mean yeah, it’s cool. And I would be an amazing big sister. But just because my father works at a zoo doesn’t mean we have to live in one!” Marinette didn’t know what to say. She had always liked how lively Alya’s flat was compared to her own house. Both of her parents worked a lot so she was usually left on her own; which usually ends up with her sewing or watching tv in her room.

“So? Are you mad at them? For giving you another sister?” Most of their friends, herself included, were the only child in their pack. It was pretty unusual to have one sibling and Alya was going to have two.

Alya paused. Scribbling down an answer while thinking. Was she mad? “I don’t think I was ever _mad_..more.. Surprised?”

Rolling her blue eyes while erasing the last number on her sheet. “If you say so.” Maybe Marinette would have believed her if Alya didn’t basically steamroll her off of the monkey bars this morning. Shouting about having to share a room or living in a box.

“Really! I’m not mad! – oh and the answers 4 not 10, Mari.”

2x2 was 4? Who in their right mind created mixed math!? Did they hate children that much!?

“Oh, thanks.” Using the rubber again. At this rate she is going to have to ask her papa to take her school supply shopping again.

A tap on the shoulder. “Um here, It seems like you’re running low..” Adrien blushed, showing her the pink tulip shaped eraser.

Her face flushed. “Um! Yeah! Thanks, Adrien.” Fumbling when she took it. Dropping it. And hastingly picking it back up before attacking her desk with a drive and attention Alya has never seen before.

Even Nino looked up from his sheet and quizzically looked at the girl diagonally in front of himself. Leaning over to whisper to Alya, “Yo, she ok? She’s been,” Circling his finger by his head. “All morning.”

Alya looked between the blonde boy who just kept looking at her back and the bluenette hunched over, admiring the flower secretly.

“I don’t know, is your boy alright?” Adrien came to school more excited looking than normal. At first they thought it was because of the party. Like whom wouldn’t be happy after that bash? But he went from excited, to shy, happy to clumsy?

 _‘And I worried that **I** was going to look like an emotional mess?’ _Alya thought. Nope. Her friends got her beat.

RING

The timer went off signaling the end of math.

“Alright class! Time for silent reading. If you didn’t finish your math sheet, tuck it into your desk, we will work more on that tomorrow!”

* * *

Break time could not come soon enough. Fruits were handed out by the teaching assistant outside the classroom and Adrien purposefully waited off to the side for Marinette’s row to finally be called out.

“H-hey! Mari!” Waving a hand. As she waited for the person in front of her to make their choice between an apple or an orange.

“Oh, hi!” Taking an orange while trying her best not to look as bashful as she felt right now.

Just how does a person act after a kiss? Did they kiss more or act like nothing happened? Were they supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend now? She hasn’t even managed to master the invisible stitch yet. How was she supposed to have a boyfriend?!

A more morbid thought passed by _. ‘Or maybe he hates me now?’_ Was she gross?

 _‘No stupid Mari, he’s still talking to you!’_ Unless it was to tell her off.

Adrien on the other hand didn’t look nearly as freaked out as she was. Standing there in his perfectly pressed clothes, perfect hair, and perfect face. Oh Luna, what is going on with her!

“Hey, M, could you move, please? You’re kinda holding up the line back here.” Oh shoot! Hopping out of the way. “Sorry, Alya!”

The girl waved it off and took her fruit of choice. “Thanks for waiting Mr. Model.” She teased, taking a bite while stepping to the side with them. The party last Saturday gave her some new nickname materials for the guys.

Adrien shrugged, both hands in his back pocket and looked at her best friend again. Ok weird.

“So, what’s up with you guys today? Mari and you have been acting up all morning.”

“No I haven’t!” They both shouted.

Sure….. “And where’s GameFreak?” A new name for Nino after Alya joked about his rabid attachment to Adrien’s game station.

“He wanted to show Max his new game. I got an extra copy of the _Mecha Striker_ game and gave it to him,” Shrugging as if giving your friend a 60 euro game was no big deal. 

“Right, and why aren’t you with him?” Rarely did you see that pea split. 

Nodding his chin slightly he said, “Well, I actually wanted to chat with Marinette.” He looked back at Alya. “If that’s ok.” 

Meanwhile Marinette looked minutes from being sent to the nurse’s office. The girl looked at both of them and forced a smile. “Actually guys, I promised Rose that I was going to help her with some…. home… work.”

Marinette. The queen of not wanting to even do her own homework wanted to help someone with theirs….. who was in a different class and had a high chance that she may not understand it….

Right. Alya **totally** believed that.

“Actually Adrien, Mari promised to help me out with some stuff going on with my family.”

“Oh .. really?” Lying to Adrien was like watching a kitten get abandoned on the side of the road. Especially when he had such down casted eyes. Ugh. It was almost criminal how bad he could make someone feel without even trying!

Marinette slowly nodded realizing that her friend was giving her an out. “Yeah, can we talk… later?”

“Yeah, sure!”

If she doesn’t find a way to get out of school first.

* * *

The school had a black top with basketball, hopscotch, tetherball and a few volleyball nets. It also had a grass area where kids could play a game of footy, kickball or even build sandcastles on the American styled baseball diamond. 

But no, Adrien found Nino and Max and corralled them to a random spot no more than 10 foot away from the girls. 

If Alya said it once, she will say it again. This boy has it bad.

“So” Turning her attention back to the bluenette sitting on the bleachers. “Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to go and ask sad-eyes over there.” Pointing nonchalantly over to their stalker.

“No don’t!” Hands up in a stop motion.

“Then spill, girl!” 

“Fine.” She owed Alya that much for helping her out. _‘Rip the band aid off.’_ A mantra her papa always told her. 

“Imayhavekissedadrien- On Accident!- butnowhehatesmeandidonthaveabestfriendamtore.”

Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Clutching onto the orange in her small hands.

Warning signs went off in Alya’s mind “Girl, stop! Stop! You’re not in trouble or anything!” Doing a quick glance behind her and yep. Sad eyes turned into worry eyes fast. Body language looking like he was about to march over any second now. His Alpha pheromones making themselves known.

“Oh- _heave_ -ok.” Wiping the liquids running down her nose with her forearm. Watery blue eyes looking back at her for the answers to all her problems.

Great. “Ok first, wave to Adrien.”

“W-what? But why?”

“Just do it.” Seriously, the boy acted like her guard dog sometimes. Looking back to see him relax a bit at Marinette’s gesture.

He was way too attentive.

Ok now lets start from the beginning. You kissed Adrien?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t tell me!?”

“You were talking about the new baby and I didn’t want to bother you with my problems -and!”

If Alya would tell her the truth, she was more upset with the fact that her best friend didn’t tell her about the kiss. What was next? Hiding a boyfriend? Maybe she was a superhero? Who knows. Alya sure didn’t because her best friend liked to keep her out of the loop.

“Ok, it’s fine.” Right now wasn’t the time for harsh words. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Next time just….Just let me know next time Mari. Ok? We’re best friends for a reason, right?”

A watery laugh, “Yeah, best friends!”

“Ok, so no more secrets?”

“Mumhum!” That’s her girl!

Jumping into the spot right next to Marinette. “Ok next problem! You’re worried about him hating you? Right?” Someone needed to give her a medal for speaking blubber-baby.

“Yeah…”

“Well clearly he doesn’t hate you and from that it means he’s still your best friend. – as am I FYI!- anyways. Just go over there and tell him the truth about what happened. -then tell me.” She had to add as a reminder. 

“But-“

“No buts! Go missy! Break time is only 30 minutes and I will not have our lunch time being all weird.” 

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to talk about the baby?” 

No I’m good. Plus, something makes me think I’m going to be pretty good at this big sister thing.”

Sometimes she was just too good. Now where was Rose and Jewels. She had a feeling this may take the rest of break.

* * *

Color-Adrien-surprised when Marinette walked on over to him and the guys, grabbed him by the wrist, and marched on over to one of the empty trees by the footy field. 

You ok?” Eyes like burning sapphires, she clearly wanted to say something to him. Realizing what he said, Adrien, paused and backtracked. “I mean, is Alya ok?”

He was pretty sneaky, and thought the girls didn’t know that he was watching them just in case something happened. 

Was it ‘appropriate’, probably not, but a feeling told him that this talk was probably more than just Alya’s problems.

Marinette nodded, still staring him down. It was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. They stood so close that he could see the slight splotches of red rimming her eyes from her cry earlier. Like he said before, he was just ‘keeping watch’ like all best friends do. 

“Yeah it’s just..” Pausing for unnecessary dramatic effect. “ I’M SORRY!” 

“What? Sorry for what?” 

“Attacking you at your birthday….you know,” Her face was starting to change colors, “The kiss.” Whispering as if she was saying something naughty. 

It was too cute.

But how in the world was he going to tell a girl. This girl! One that he maybe-might-somewhat-kinda-liked that he knew ‘the kiss,’ was just a little prank of Vanessa’s and Cara’s? 

His mom looked amused but his father certainly did not. But regardless. He also kinda-somewhat-liked it and he MIGHT have also told them it was fine in the future as long as they warned him beforehand? 

Was that bad? 

“Oh, um. That’s fine, you didn’t really _attack_ me.” No, he was starting to sound like an ass. “I mean, you **didn’t** attack me.” All the girls, even his mother, found it ‘funny.’ “And I know it wasn’t your fault anyways. The twins fessed up when my father found...out.” By found out Adrien meant, his father came down to find him standing by their front door looking like a dodo bird hoping she would come back.

She looked horrified. “What! Oh no, what did your papa say? Is he mad? Are you still able to come to school?” Adrien’s father had a habit of using school as a threat. “Yeah, it’s fine. Like my mère would ever let him take me out of school.” His father was so in love with his mother it was kind of embarrassing sometimes. “He loves her _way_ too much to ever say no to her.” If mother wanted it, she got it. 

“Wow, Your Maman is amazing. Your papa is so scary.” She covered her mouth. “I mean professional! Your Papa looks professional!”

Adrien laughed. “No scary sounds right. The only one who could boss him around is mère. You can even call her paw-erful.” He punned, winking at her knowing that it would result in tinkling laughter. 

And he was correct. “Adrien!”

“What? It’s true! We have a home in Barcelona because she told him she loved a local tapas bar.”

“You’re lying! That’s crazy!” Marinette shouted, shooting him an accusatory look. 

Drawing an x on his chest. Adrien smirked. “Nope, cross my heart.”

Marinette crossed her arms and arched a brow. “Doesn’t she like Italian food more?” Knowing that the few times she’s been over Emilie always asked their cook to make some sort of Italian dish. 

This time Adrien had the gall to look bashful. “Yeah…. don’t get me started on how we ended up with a villa in Rome.” 

Marinette couldn’t believe it. Ok, so maybe she could. 

“I guess you can say it was a Radi-claw decision?” Well most things were when it came to his mother and father.

“Adrien!” Both falling into a bout of laughter. 

The bell rang, signaling their return to class.

“Oh- wait! So you’re not mad?” 

Pfft. The longest he’s stayed mad at her was five minutes, when she challenged Nino to a cookie eating contest. It was Nino they were talking about. That boy could eat a truck load of cookies and still want more! Seeing her all sick and achy made him feel bad. And he helped take care of her after the inevitable loss. 

“Nope.” 

“And Still friends?” She asked while they walked back hand in hand. 

“Is that really a question?”

Little pigtails swung side to side as she shouted. “Nope!”

Maybe they would kiss again. Maybe they won’t. But all Adrien knew was that he maybe-might-somewhat-kinda-liked the blue haired klutz and if it were up to him, they’d kiss again.

Then, like a boy with a crush he teased. “Well come on slow-poke. I’ll race you to class!”

And she smiled back “You’re on!”

* * *

All was right in the world again.

Nino was eating for two, Rose was showing off pictures of her new dog, Juleka was helping out her elusive older brother with some music scores, and their residential dorks were exchanging lunches like they were on a date.

Alya sighed, yep all was right in the world again.

“What your parents are having a baby!” Rose squealed. Finally checking their group chat. “Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” She asked, swiping her screen and pulling up some birth statistic.

Marinette perked up. “Girl! I hope you have a little sister.” Alya faked a gag. “I have one of those already. For my dad’s sake I hope it’s a boy.”

Adrien and Nino looked at each other before Nino blurted out. “Where do babies come from?”

Silence.

Each child hearing different versions that resulted in the same thing. “My mama said a dove came and gave me to her,” Rose sighed, concluding that she was a child of peace and love.

Everyone knitted their eyebrows. That’s not what their parents told them.

Juleka looked up from her sheet music. “Really? Mother said Luka and I use to be sea foam. And then she gave us a pinch of love and that’s how babies were born.” I mean, it made sense to her. And Luka never corrected it? So it must be right?

Nino laughed. “Their so different! So we got sea water and birds! What other methods do we have?” Looking around.

Marinette shook her head. She had never bothered to ask her parents. She just thought it happened when you got older.

Alya cringed. Not wanting to say anything, having accidentally walking in on her parent’s mid-rut has scared her for life. She had gotten **‘that’** talk too soon.

As for Adrien and Nino, it wasn’t really on their radar. They were boys, and boys were pretty simple. And that’s just how they like it. Well till now.

Rose held out her mobile. “Well, we could always just look it up?”

“No!”

Everyone looked at Alya. “Why not?”

“Because! Just…” Trying to save her friends life. “Your parents have to tell you, if you look it up you’ll get a virus!”

“Really?” Juleka asked, voicing out what everyone else thought.

“Yes, the government said so. And they control everything remember!” Ok, so that was true.

“Plus, I tried once and that’s why my phones gone.” A little white lie, Alya had cracked her screen and her parents had grounded her from it for a week. A tough week for the web scavenger.

“Yeah, that makes sense then.” Nino added. “If my girl said don’t go on, we shouldn’t go on. Plus, we all know how addicted she is to that thing. No way would she just give it up!” Everyone laughed and agreed.

Alya looking at him with thankful relief and a little something else. The term ‘my girl’ was something Nino said frequently, but this time it hit differently.

“Anyways, I’m so over baby talk, what’s up with your new game?” And that had the groups talking again about different subjects.

Adrien took this time to nudge Marinette.

“Hey, are you free after school today or tomorrow?” She nodded her head, “Yeah, I have time today, what’s up?”

“Great!” Trying to keep his voice low and away from prying ears. “Do you want to come over and play? Père had some fabric samples come in yesterday and said I could give some extras to you to test out.” In the back of his mind, Adrien had a feeling it was partly staged by his mère. His father usually kept all fashion business under lock and key. “I mean.. If you want?”

Free fabric samples! Yes! Marinette always wondered how Adrien’s papa got them. Was it a grown-up thing or did she have to sign-up on a website? Taking a mental note to ask Alya about it later; her savvy friend always knew the answers to the internet stuff.

“Yes please! I just need to call the bakery to tell my parents, so they don’t pick me up.” Pausing for good measure. “Is Anthony picking us up today?”

The boy smirked. “Who’s Anthony? George is our driver.”

Adrien could not help the bubbling feelings seeing her facepalm herself. “Adrien!”

* * *

The day was exhaustingly fun for Marinette. Right before lunch ended she had called the bakery to ask for permission to go over. Getting the a-ok from her papa she and Adrien waited for his driver, who he had now named Jim for some reason, to pick them up.

 _“Gorilla. Just stick to Gorilla.”_ She remembered telling him before falling into a fit of giggles when he attacked her sides.

“Welcome home ma petite fleur! Are you hungry?” Marinette had stayed over pretty late and was just dropped off in time for dinner. “Yes, Maman!” dropping her backpack by the door and running to go help. “What are we having?” It smelled delicious.

Sabine smiled and hip bumped her daughter to the side to get to the oven. Their kitchen in the main living area was much smaller than the one for the downstairs bakery. “You’re favorite.”

Marinette had lots of favorites. Going on her tippy toes and frowned. “Macarons?” That wasn’t dinner food. “No over there.” Sabine pointed to the stove.

“Mapo doufu! Yes!” It was spicy and warm, and just perfect for any occasion! Plus, tofu was amazing for the skin.

Tom laughed, walking into the room. “Come help your papa set up the table.”

Marinette didn’t need to be told.

* * *

_“And for today’s story. With a 10 to 1 vote, the new A/O Exclusion Law has been approved by Prime Minister Nadia Marie and her Secretary André Bourgeois earlier this week to combat the current population decline.”_

Marinette scrunched her face in confusion. “Papa, what does that mean?” Resting on the couch with the rest of her family. Their normal program was removed in favor for some news coverage story. Not wanting to go to bed yet, Marinette decided to stay through the boredom.

 _“According to PM Marie, all homo-nature marriages among Alphas and Omegas active currently will be as is; however, set forth December of this year, all future unions will be considered outlawed. For further information, government officials have posted the new amendment on its official website,_ _www.-_“

She didn’t get an answer and looked to her mother. Seeing the frown tugging at the edges of her lips. “Is everything ok?” Her mother just sighed. Transfixed on the television in front of them. “Wow that’s just horrible. Can you imagine the backlash?”

Apparently, the news was bad?

Her father just shook his head, folding his arms together. “But it needed to be done, what other choice did they really have?”

She tried again. “What does that mean?”

Both parents snapped out of it. “Oh! You’ll know when you get older, sweetie.” Well that wasn’t comforting at all. At this rate she might have information overload at this ‘older’ stage.

The grey-haired news caster continued to speak. Before being replaced by a young girl with reddish-brown hair. _“And now we’re with Nadja Chamack for action news.”_

 _“Thank you, Liam! Now with happier news, earlier today another operation run by the infamous Hawkmoth has been shut down. No news of his capture has been announced however three kidnapped victims have been found and will be recovering at their local hospitals.”_ The screen cut in half as the older man returned _. “This is both joyous and terrifying news for the occasion.”_

Nadja nodded, moving around the area to show off a nicely cut lawn and pristine looking house the words **‘Closed Location’** was bolded under her side of the screen. “ _Agreed Liam, but lets look on the birght side here!”_ The discord between the two was even obvious to Marinette _. “and now with some words from the Parisian Police Force.”_

In the background, the boys in blue were shown surrounding the area picking for evidence while the one in charge took the microphone from the newscaster and said, _“Hawkmoth, justice prevails again! And you better watch your back because it is just a matter of time before we find you! You can run, but you can’t hide…. Forever!”_

The TV went blank. “Well we don’t want you to have nightmares tonight ,sweetie.” Her mother wiggled her fingers. “But Maman! It was just getting good!”

“Why don’t you just go up and get ready now.” Motioning Marinette to go to her room to shower.

“But I wasn’t scared.” But mother wasn’t having any of it and sent her up to bed anyways.

* * *

A/n: And there goes another chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! 11 Pages and 3,900+ words to show my thanks! I honestly didn’t know if I could get this far, giving up on stories within the first two chapters lol. But you really have motivated me to continue, so that you all for that! Also, thank you for the reviewer who told me about the accent mark on mère, hopefully I got it right – thank you Google! (I couldn’t remember if you were on FFN or AO3 so thank you on both platforms!)

Also, many of you got it correct about Alya! She doesn’t know that she’s about to get a double does of family love and a little dash of romance to the side.

Hawkmoth has finally been introduced and it is just going to get a bit more dramatic from here. This is the end of primary school and the next chapter will begin during middle/ secondary school!

The A/B/O thing will be cleared up more and ‘dating’ is going to be a more popular subject.

And as always, let me know what you think!


	6. Confusing Days Ahead

Popular…Adrien.

  
Her best friend, lover of Apple eclairs, and master of ‘wonderful’ cat puns was …popular?

  
What?

“Girl, you seriously haven’t noticed?” Walking alongside Alya, the twin-tails girl shook her head rapidly. “Are you sure? Adrien? Our Adrien is popular?” Clutching onto her textbooks as they headed over to the locker rooms to get ready for gym.

What even was popularity if not a contest for the mean to see who was meaner. Luna knows Chloé and Lila were always fighting for that spot.  
Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette’s oblivious nature. Sure, Mari has come a long way academically – managing to get the role of class representative much to the displeasure of Miss Bourgeois- but in no way was she advancing in the most important area.

_Romance._

They were 13 now for Luna’s sake!

“Think about it.” Alya wagged her finger with authority. “He’s-” Right as they entered the room, the smell of unwashed feet and perspiration hit them.

“Ugh!” The two made a face. Marinette, the first to recover said, “I can’t believe the boy’s thought we were cleaner.” They had for years, and Marinette just laughed at their ignorance.

Alya nodded, “Seriously.” Both heading over to the metal germ-box they call a locker. “Anyways, as I was saying! Firstly, he’s an Agreste. One of the most well known families in all of Europe!”

  
“Europe? I don’t think they’re that big-“

“And!-” Throwing her backpack into the large rectangle. “-Secondly, he’s becoming one of the most known faces in fashion! Remember, Saint Chanel, Tommy Marcs,” She paused for dramatic effect before almost shouting, “Agreste Designs!”

Marinette remained unimpressed.

Why was this popularity thing such a big deal? Yeah, she was there during the brand deal announcements. And yes, she was also aware of how _‘known’_ his face was; having a secret stash **his** magazines under her bed- for the clothes of course.

“He was born an Agreste, Alya. That means his dad’s famous. Not him.” Maybe Emilie too, since she was and ex-supermodel.

More girls entered the room and the chattering got louder.

“Yeah, and do you remember just how famous he is?” She teased, pulling off her shirt.

Memories of a 10-year-old Marinette’s face when she realized that all her favorite fashion Instagramers were actually wearing creations that came from her best friend’s dad. Oh, those were the times. Alya remembered her little blubber-baby couldn’t stop stuttering over her words for months! The gang had to almost do an intervention!

Marinette turned around and slipped off her pink capris, “Humm, I’m not sure about that.” Tossing in a warm shirt too, along with the rest of her casual clothing. “School popular and real life fame are two different things, right? Like look at Chloé? Her dad’s mayor and she’s still not popular.” No one knows how, but rumors that their last mayor got extremely sick during his term. Resulting in Chloé’s papa to resign as secretary and uptake the mayor position.

“It’s not for a lack of trying.” Alya snorted, bunching her curly locks into a low ponytail. “But fair point.” Slipping on her running shoes she waited for her best friend to finish changing before they headed out to the track. “But Chloé thinks the world revolves around herself anyways. In her mind she’s already popular. And that’s her dad not her on television, not her. But guess who is?

“Adrien.” Marinette said dully.

“Adrien!”

“The school doesn’t really care about the boring political stuff anyways.” Stopping to point at a girl in another group who snuck out one of the Claw Magazines featuring the boy in question. 10/10 it will get confiscated by the beginning of class. “See, look over there, fame equals popularity. And that means you can bet everyone in Françoise Dupont will want to be your friend. Especially other girls.” Usually the amber haired girl wouldn’t resort to these tactics to get her friend to realize her true feelings for the model. But after she had realized all the flirtatious signs, **four** years ago, she needed to do something!

 _‘All of this popular talk is too confusing. What’s even the point?’_ Marinette thought.

They arrived in time for everyone to get into their line order. “Sure, Alya. Sure. So, you’re telling me that because Adrien’s a part-time model for some clothes he’s automatically popular and the whole schools now going to throw themselves at him?” Designers were popular because that’s where most of the talent is. Honestly, aside from Adrien, Marinette couldn’t even name another model.  
They made it to their class, having different last names forced the two to separate into their designated lines. “Yes, and mark my word DC, I will not let this go!”

Rolling her blue eyes, Marinette just nodded. “Sure, sure.”

The final bell rang and the teachers were all making their way out. It was strange how they never really came out earlier then they needed to. Wasn’t the late bell for them anyways?

“Alright kids! You know what day it is!?” Mr. Cappie. Tall, dark, and a true beta blew his whistle twice. Oh no. This could only mean one thing.

“Physical!” Alix shouted, cheering with the rest of the alphas in her class.

Marinette just groaned. No, why a physical!? Running, jumping, and rope climbing sucked! Her birth certificate said she was an Alpha but compared to other girls like Alix, she might as well have been classified as an omega.

Hit her with a dodgeball and give her a balance beam instead. She was already starting to feel ill.

“You have 10 minutes to warm up Alphas, hurry up and meet me at the starting zone. Beta’s 15 minutes! And Omegas.” His voice lost a bit of his bravado. “Uh. You guys just follow me.” He paused. Looking at the only two Omegas in our class. A pro-earth advocate named Mylène Haprèle and Nathanael.

Omegas were always given easier tasks because of their ‘status.’ Many students have complained about the injustice, but it had fallen to deaf ears. Just because they were rare doesn’t meant they should all treat them like rice paper.

The coach left and the two students went to follow him. Nathanael stopped by Marinette as she was stretching and said, “Maybe you’ll be faster this time, I-I’ll root for you!” Doing a weak punch in the air.

“Thanks, Nate.” She replied as he gave her a small smile and ran after Mylène and Coach Cappie.

Everyone else started to stretch for the two-mile run they were about to do. Some getting up to move to their friends while the more series ones focused on loosening up their muscles. “At least you have a fan.” Alya joked, sitting beside the bluenette as she did a hamstring stretch. “Woo.” She replied with mock energy. “How do I get that lucky? An omega? I’m happy for him but wish I could be playing checkers too.”

During their third-grade years, Nathanael along with three other students were pulled from class to do an NRC, Nature ReCheck. Since they were around the halfway point before presenting. The two other students came back the same, but Nathanael was rewarded with a new title. Omega.

“Yeah, but you have to admit, it kind of explains a lot though.” Being more on the helpful side then the dominate side. Yes, some betas were like that, but Nathanael was always a unique case. Smelling a bit different than the rest of the betas. No one had the same smell, but usually there were at least some pheromones that allowed you distinct a person’s nature. It’s a skill some adults were good at but pups still had a difficult time. Regardless, a blood test was still needed for better accuracy, and even fewer adults could do that!

“The spike in popularity isn’t too bad either.” Again, with the popular thing.

“Yeah, ok, he can be classified as popular.” Most omegas were; being a basic unicorn among the rest of the natures. They only seem to grow in universal popularity due to the Homo-nature exclusion ban that past a long time ago. So now omegas couldn’t even date each other for whatever reason and were made to feel like prey to the alphas and betas. It was all so sad really.

“So, Nathanael’s popular but not super-model-good-looking Adrien?”

“You think Adrien’s good looking?”

“Not the point!” Well it kind of was. French politics aside, the amber haired girl just wanted to see her friend happy with a guy she knew she was in love with. No matter how utterly blind that girl was!  
However, before Alya could get another word in a pitchy voice called out.

“Marinette are you coming!?” Alex shouted leaning against the metal divider, it looks like all the Alphas were already heading to the racetrack.  
“Yeah…” She shouted back, waving to Alya and jogging to the rest of the pack.

Maybe she did get better?

* * *

She did not get better.

Laying like a starfish out of water Marinette heaved her lungs out on the gyms lacquered floors. “D-Did I do ok?” Lifting the wet washcloth her heaven-sent friend put over her eyes.

Alya flicked her tongue. “Define …ok?” Watching Marinette during a physical was like watching a car crash. It’s a horrible event and made you feel sad watching; but at the same time, it was so bad that you just couldn’t look away.

Marinettes hope faltered. Round puppy eyes stared Alya down.

“I mean it wasn’t ‘accidently-kissing-Nino’ bad….” Honestly, Alya didn’t think anything could ever be that bad. Their little friend group was, in Nino’s words ‘out-of-wack’, because of it. Adrien looked heartbroken, Mari wanted the floor to swallow her, Nino was being awkward, and even she felt a strange pain inside. They all voted to never play truth or dare again after that.

“Well, that’s kind of better right?” Marinette whispered. Covering her eyes again. Her body ached bad.

Legs were sore from running, hands were stinging from sliding down the rope. The only thing that didn’t burn with the intensity of 1000 suns were her thighs. Thanks to gymnastics, the barrel jumps didn’t make her want to cry.

Alya laughed, helping her friend up. It was free time, and everyone was just playing around. The Alphas usually took the longest out of everyone with 2x the amount of work given on the physicals.

“It’s not fair, why do we have to do more work? I don’t even feel like I have that much more energy than you!” Their segregated regimens were constructed to ensure that the typical rowdiness of the alpha-natures could deflate to the point of a normal beta or omega with extra physical activities. Too much energy tends to leave destruction behind. “Maybe I should get an NRC? I mean, it would suck to not be an Alpha, but shouldn’t they have at least kicked in by now?” They were almost teenagers now and the only signs of her birth trait was mild aggression toward Chloé during their spats.

The bell rang and everyone started to get ready to head back to the lockers to change for their next class. “I say do it, girl. Being a beta rocks! And think, you could finally run with me without actually being considered last!”

“Alya!”

“I’m just saying!”

Throwing the mostly dry towel at her best friend Marinette laughed. “Yeah, I’ll talk to my parents when I get home.”

* * *

Marinette arrived at the bakery a little later today, trying to think of a way to ask her parents to take her to the doctors. Faking sick wouldn’t work, and she would feel horrible about lying to them. Being blunt wasn’t ever her strong suit and telling them her failures in gym class inspired all this didn’t sound like a good idea either.

Hours past and they were now setting up the table for dinner. Marinette making sure to grab everything before her parents got to it. Maybe it would win her some points?

“So…. Maman,” Plate in hand, assisting with plating a black bean fish dish. “I was wondering what you thought about an NRC?”

Their main kitchen wasn’t that big, and Tom looked over from the dining table. “NRC? Did you get a request today?” Some parents would be worried if the school requested an NRC from an Alpha child. Many pride themselves on the prestige that came with the title, but Marinette’s parents weren’t that shallow.

“Oh no! They didn’t…” Although they should in her opinion. “I was just talking to Alya and during Gym today.” No Marinette, back up, back up! “And – oh! Do you guys remember the last time my class did and NRC!”

Moving bowls of rice and her daughter out of the way Sabine, motioned the girl to follow her out. Placing dinner on the table. “Ah, yes, _Primaire_.” She said fondly. Oh, how time has flown since her little bug was in primary school. “You were so cute then!”

“Yes!” Marinette turned. “Wait what? I’m still cute!”

Tom furrowed a brow. ”Yeah, didn’t one of your friends actually change?” Chopsticks in hand, after years of marriage he was still proud of his proficiency.

Pushing the ‘cute’ comment from her mind Marinette nodded, sitting down beside her new favorite parent. “I was wondering if I could take one too?”

Alarmed faces. “Are you ok? Did something happen to make you doubt the yourself?”

What- no! I mean yes, but it’s not something that serious!” Holding her hands out, a physical warning to not jump to any negative conclusions.

“Oh, Xaio Fa,” Oh no, when her mom starts going Chinese on her, things get a bit more intense. "Right now moneys a bit tight for us.”

“Is the bakery ok!?’

“Yes, yes, everything is fine! There are just somethings we need to save up for, in case you do present as an Alpha.”

“Things? M-“

“Anyways, ma petite fleur, those tests tend to be very expensive, and the government only allows another free one on your 16th birthday.” The acclaimed presentation day. “I’m sorry darling, but we don’t have that kind of money right now. Unless it’s very serious.”

The girl paused, forcing her face into a much happier one her parents were familiar with. “Haha, no worries than! I was just curious.... is all.”

They sighed. “Don’t worry, you will know for sure when you are of age.” And that was the end of the NRC conversation.

Her mother was right, it wasn’t that serious. Especially if it’s expensive enough to make her parents worry. What’s a few more years of this anyways?

* * *

A week without Adrien was so uneventful and pretty mundane in Marinette’s world. However, it seems like the gods needed a big ol’ laugh at her expense. Causing her great discomfort in the forms of her human health professor: Ms. Mendeleiev.

Walking over she slapped a fat folder onto Marinette’s desk during their after lecture ‘free time’.

**Cycle/Mating/Nature**

What. The.FU – Nope. Nope. Breathe Marinette. BREATHE!

“Did you… need me to hand these out Ms. Mendeleiev?” Please say yes. Please say yes. Staring directly at the folder in hopes that it would combust.

“Don’t be silly now, your partner has been missing for the past week. Surely you don’t expect me to give him credit for your work, do you?”

When Adrien and she decided to be science partners back in the beginning of their middle school years, or correctly known as their collegè years, they seem to have forgotten a little obvious fact that has now bite them in the ass. “Of course not, Ms. Mendeleiev.”

Alya snickered besides her. Both sharing a black slabbed science table while perched on metal stools. She leaned over and whispered as their purple haired science teacher left. “I told you not to be partners.” Flipping through each sheet of that week’s past assignments. It was embarrassing enough going through it the first time with the whole class. And now Ms. Mendeleiev expects her to teach it to her best friend?

Her very MALE best friend!?

“Well how was I supposed to know that we would be keeping the same partners all throughout Collegè!?” Stupid low population, stupid class!

Alya innocently said, ““And lycée … if you’re lucky!” Way to rub the potential salt in the wound.

Why was Alya so happy about this. Sometimes Marinette wondered about her choice in friends.

“Mari, you didn’t think it was weird that I partnered up with Ivan.” Ok, so that was a bit unusual. “But I thought you were just trying to make a new friend.”

“And Rose with Max?” Max was nice and Rose talked with him sometimes. So, it wasn’t that weird. Conflict was clear on Marinette’s face. “Chloé and Nino?” That drove It home.

“Oh my Luna.” All this time she thought it was just Alya and her freaky knowledge of … well- everything!

“Who directed Black Panther?”

“Ryan Coogler- Duh.”

“Can you die from banging your head against the wall?”

“Pft, not likely- but you can burn up to 150 calories!”

“Who stole the keys from Mr. Vino’s desk in primary school?”

“That!” Alya’s voice lowered. “I-I ya- I promised them I wouldn’t tell. Sorry Mari.” A small apologetic grin.

See what she means! “Are you alright Marinette?” Alya legitimately knew everything!

“Well, crazy, aside for that fun little quiz, are you sure you’re alright?” Throwing her notebooks into her bag.  
Looking to the front of the class Marinette moaned. “No, just beyond stressed. No big deal.” Class was ending in 10 minutes and what was going to be a fun reunion between friends during lunch, was now going to end up being the most awkward moment of her life.

The bell rung.

Noticing the far-away gaze, Alya gave her a dull look. Swiping her best friends’ notebooks and pointed to the door the rest of the class was siphoning through. “March missy. You’ve been moping about Adrien being gone for so long. Now here he is!”

“Do I have too?”

“March!” Marinette really needs to reevaluate her criteria for friends.

* * *

“I think I like Marinette.”

  
This was not what he was expecting to come home to. Adrien’s green eyes widened. Heart beating so loud he swears he can hear it ringing in his ears. “What? Come again?”

Nino was the first one to welcome him back to school. Knowing that the music-lover was going to miss part of the school day as well. Adrien saw less of his friends now due to his work schedule and when you add in fencing, well- he took any chance to hangout more with his buddies.

Yet, this wasn’t exactly what he had it mind.

Adrien first started to notice his friend acting weird when Nino was slightly reluctant to help him catch up in a few classes and when Adrien asked to borrow his textbook, Nino replied a little too seriously, _“Bro, get your own.”_

However, it didn’t end there. Nino didn’t look like he wanted to be around him and acted skittish every time Adrien opened his mouth! As if he was going to hurt him or something.

Ridiculous!

But they got through the weird time and right before lunch Adrien was roughly pulled to the side. “I don’t know dude, it just happened!” Nino nearly shouted, unable to hold in his guilt any longer. “And I know you like her man. Like really – really like her.”

“What- I don’t!-” Nino shot him a look. “Really? So, you don’t mind if I ask her out?”

Ok, that’s not what he wanted either. “Nino, she’s our friend. Don’t you think it would be a little weird to date her? Especially when you aren’t really sure you like her?” Nino wasn’t stupid, he knew Adrien was head-over-heels for their blue haired klutz, even if he didn’t realize it himself.

“Dude, I know how I feel, I’m about to be 14! Just two more years and I’ll really know!” he paused, “Ya know?”

Adrien’s head started to hurt. This couldn’t be happening. He’s going to wake up and realize this was all just one bad dream and the Gorilla is going to come in any second now and do the cha-cha slide to prove it.

A minute passed. Drats.

Inhaling. “OK Nino. Let’s say that you really do,” Holding up bunny quotes. “ ‘Like her,’ what then? What if she asks why? What if you break up?”

“Ok….good point.”

But Adrien didn’t stop. “And what if she really does presents as an Alpha in two years and you can’t be together and you realize that all the time you wasted thinking of her is going to be meaningless and realized that she’s either going to be marry- or Luna forbids- mated to someone else!”

Silence. Pure silence.

RING

Doors burst opened the once silent halls were now filled with chattering teenagers.

“Bro.”

“I know.” Adrien never felt more ashamed of himself then now. Ever since the homo-nature law was enacted, his parents had been more reluctant to let him hang out with Marinette. It took him a while, but he finally got it out of his mother. And the fact was:  
If either one of them didn’t present as a beta or omega. They would never be able to be together. And that broke him.

10-year-old Adrien was very moody after finding out and his father threw him into fencing to get all his ‘energy’ out. A pretty good sign he was an Alpha.

It took a while before Adrien broke the silence. “So what are you going to do.” He envied his best friend. No matter what the results are, there was a good chance Nino would be able to date the girl he’s been in love with for the past seven years.

He replied. “I don’t know man, I don’t know.”

* * *

The tension in the air was thick. With everyone off doing their own thing the only ones who had enough time to eat lunch together were the original four. And with most of them dealing with their own demons, the welcome back lunch wasn’t very welcoming.

They all sat together at the local park by the school. Alya took one look at her friends and wanted to scream.

Adrien and Nino sat at least three people away from each other and Marinette was looking at the sky. “Well,” Ayla sang. “How was everyone’s day?”

Nino replied. “Good.” “Fine” Adrien said at the same time.

“Nice.” And there was no way she was letting Marinette mentally skip this disaster of lunch outing. The boys were acting weird and she was not having it!

“So, you’ve been gone awhile Adrien! Mari really missed you.” Getting death stares from her best friend was nothing at this point. “Alya!” she shouted.

“What? Was I wrong?” Of course she wasn’t and from the look on Mari's porcelain cheeks she knew it too.

“Well don’t word it like that.” Marinette moaned. Nino and Adrien watched her from the corner of their eye while eating. “It makes this moment even weirder for me!”

Now we are getting somewhere.

Adrien washed down his bit with water and asked. “Make what weirder.”

Marinette grumbled. Aggressively unzipping her backpack and pulling out the bane of her current existence. “Sorry Adrien. But it looks like we have some work to do.” Nino read the title over Adrien’s shoulder. Remembering the horrors, he had to endure. “Tough man.” Though they didn’t see eye to eye. Nino wouldn’t want to wish that fate on any man.

The model made the mistake of opening the folder, flipping the pages that went from doable to maybe-homescholing-wasn’t -that-bad.

-Heat cycles  
-Mating  
-Proper Presentation

Oh no. And there were graphics.

The boy couldn’t believe this, “And I’m guessing I can’t just google these answers?” Any glimmer of hope dashed away seeing Marinette’s cheeks shake from side to side. He knew this day would come (it was on the stupid syllabus!) but he had hoped that since he had a shoot already scheduled for that day Ms. Mendeleiev would let him off the hook.

“She wants us to work in the lab.”

“Damn man, even more awkward.” Ms. Mendeleiev was probably the most eccentric teacher at their school. With a passion for science and high moral values she wanted to make sure each of her students got the proper education when it came to any of her subjects. To combat ‘technological-cheating’ (her words), she decided to hook a camera in her room where students would record themself taking test, doing homework, and anything else outside of academic hours.

He rubbed the back of his neck “Did she say US exactly?” He might have to suffer, but did she?

“Yeah.” She paused, “What are partners for.” Doing her best to look nonchalant.

Normally a comfortable statement. But not for this case.

“Plus, it’s only awkward if we make it awkward. And we’re more mature then that right?”

“Definitely.” Mature? Yes! Talking about the most carnal version of sex and marriage with the girl you just realized you liked a lot….. not so much.

Alta wipes her mouth and threw down her napkin. “So we got Marinette’s weirdness out of the way-“

“Hey!”

“So what’s up with you two.”

Leave it to Alya to get down to business.

“Nino started first “What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Alya asked, glaring at her target. “What do you mean what do I mean what do you mean?” She inhaled ready to shoot back.

Off to the side Marinette whispered to her blonde. “This is going to take a while.” And laughed.

* * *

Call her strange, but being in an empty classroom was kind of exhilarating. Even if you’re knowingly being recorded. “The cameras is starting…. Now!” Quickly dashing back to her partner.

“Alright Adrien let’s get this done!”

He nodded, pencil between his lips, book out in front of them. “Fine with me, although, I only have an hour before the Gorilla picks me up. I hope that’s ok?”

The material was a bit much, “Humm, we should be able to get through at least 2 worksheets then.” It was due at the beginning of next week anyways. “But don’t worry, I don’t mind skipping some lunches to get you all caught up.”

“You’re the best Mari, have I told you that?”

She laughed. Shoulder bumping him with a sly grin, “Only once or twice. But a girl could never hear enough of that.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, tapping her lightly with his pencil. “Ok hit me Madam Dupain-Cheng!”

“Aye-aye, Sir Agreste!” Mocking a salute and pulled out a random sheet from the pile to the left of her. “Well since you asked for it. Here’s the first one. Heat cycles.” They both cringed. “Why don’t we skip that one for now. What about. Oh! Here’s a good starter on. Proper Presentation!”

“What does Presenting mean for each nature?”

“Doesn’t it just,” Creating an imaginary rainbow with his hands. “happens?”

She snorted. This boy really was something. “And now I know the reason why we have this class. No, Adrien, it doesn’t just ‘happen.’”

Flipping to the right page on their shared textbook. “Now read outloud, for the class, sir.”

This was fun. Adrien bit back a grin and straightened up his back “Presentation. When a adolescent’s hormones reach its final stage of maturity. At this stage, rutting will become instinctual every 2-3 months till a child has been conceived.” Adrien paused and moaned. “Oh, yey… graphics.” Before writing everything down.

Meanwhile Marinette was in between wanting to laugh and die from embarrassment, “And don’t forget, all natures begin their heat cycle within 48 hours of presenting.” She found the walls really interesting. “Ms. Mendeleiev really emphasized on that.” And condoms. She gave out condoms.

“And this was a good starter? This is so cringe worthy.”

“At least you got the version without partner practices. Imagine pretending to act out a presentation in front of a class.” They did say Ms. Mendeleiev was unorthodox. “Oh, and what did you have to do?”

“Read number 4 and take a wild guess.”

“List out known characteristic of each A/B/O presentation.” Looking back to Marinette she pointed out another section. “Alpha’s are known to be more protective at this time, refusing to share any partners they may have. Betas are the neediest of the three and may require extra attention depending on the relationship dynamics. Omegas are hyperaware of their need to rut. Sending out pheromones to lead their other natures to their nest.”

“Oh.” Each one seems horrifying. “But which one did you have to do?”

Marinette just blushed at the embarrassing memories. “Imagine Kim pounding his chest while using Nino as a prop.”

“ _Nino!_ ” Adrien chuckled. “A purr-fect Ann to his king-kong.” The boy joked, loving that it made his girl laugh.” Yep, and Lila was the Beta- she had no issues with demanding stuff.” Adrien smirked, knowing Marinette’s feelings toward the girl. “And I was… the Omega.”

This sent happy tingles up his spine. “The Omega? You? Why you? We have actual omegas?” Putting Marinette and ‘Omega’ together sounded too perfect, and Adrien was having a hard time.

Unaware of the blondes distress Marinette sighed. Propping her head against her hand, “Yeah but Chloé volunteered me.” As to be expected. “And I had to build a ‘nest’ with some materials Ms. Mendeleiev brought to class. I think I did good though!” Using a mixture of class materials and the stuff their teacher brought. It came out looking amazing in her opinion. Like an indoor camping tent with lots of pillows.

Covering his smile Adrien nodded. “I’m sure it was.”

“It was!” She laughed. Thinking Adrien was mocking her “If this whole Alpha thing doesn’t work out im going to leave you and switch to the omega team.” Adrien just half-heartedly laughed with her. if only that was possible.

“If it were possible, I think you would make a great Omega.” Words accidently tumbling from his mouth. “I mean, nesting, that sounds so much better then ‘over protective’ right? That’s just a nice way of saying aggressive.” Pedaling backwards to salvage his slip-up.

Surprisingly the blue-eyed girl agreed. “Yeah, if only it was possible.” Licking her dry lips. “You know, I actually asked my parents about an NRC last week.”

Green eyes widened. “You did?” Doing his ultimate best to keep the excitement from his voice. “What did they say?”

Stretching out before hunching over to rest on her folded arms. “That it was too expensive. Honestly, I was thinking of selling some of my old creations to save up for one. I wouldn’t want to put that pressure on my parents.”

Typical Marinette. Selfless.

“Understandable, but 500 euro worth of stuff is quite a bit-”

“500 EUROS!?”

Also, very Marinette. Forgetting key things like price.

His lips tugged into an upward smile giving her a disbelief look. “You didn’t including pricing into the plan?”

“Maybe.”

He laughed. “Mari, please never change.”

Puffing out her cheeks. “Rude.”

Adrien just poked one of the soft mounds and watched it deflate. “But if you need help Mari, I can loan you some money.”

“No way! It’s 500 euros, Adrien!” This was the girl who felt bad when someone bought her an ice cream. Imagine a whole medical exam! Not in this life time he won’t!

“But it’s not really that much for me.” Not wanting to tell her that he’s been doing them for a while know. “I’ve been working a lot and-”

“Yes, Adrien, **you’ve** been working. So it’s **your** money. Not meant for **my** test.” How was he going to tell her that he was already overly invested in the idea as well without sounding bad?

Marinette pointed at their half-finished sheet. “Not now, lets finish this for now. I think you have to leave soon.” If the barrage of pings he was receiving was any indication.

Unlocking his phone Adrien winced. “Yeah. One more probably.” His father was wondering where he was at. Maybe he should have told him it was an hour meeting not half hour?

“Ok, quickly! List the 4 most common signs of an Alpha, Beta, and Omega.” Oh, this was easy for him. Scribbling down his answers along with the textbook ones.

Alpha  
\- Possessive.  
\- Increase in strength.  
\- Enlarged k-9s, up to 2-4 inches.  
-Penis knot during heat can be 2-3 times larger. (Adrien could have lived without knowing this…)

Beta  
\- Feeding amount doubles alongside alphas. (“Nino does this already.” “Adrien focus!”)  
\- Most controlled out of all natures, does not requires extra care outside of heat.  
\- Commonly seen as a second-commander in any Alpha dominate pack.  
\- No notable penis shifts during heat nor rut (he did not need to know this!)

Omega  
\- Nesting habits form within 24 hours of heat.  
\- Dangerous pheromones release during heat.  
\- Submissive to all other natures.  
\- Sample size too small for any facts about penis shifts. (a large sigh.)

Adrien sighed, closing the book in a hurry. Marinette was already packed up and waited for him by the door. The camera was probably already off. “Same time tomorrow?” She joked when they walked on out together. “Another day of filming my horrified reactions? Why not.”

* * *

a/n: OK, now this is my longest chapter yet. Almost 6k words! Crazy. And thanks for all the support everyone! Is it just me or do any of you also relate to Marinette’s gym aftermaths lol  
Anyways, I’m not sure if my past chapters cleared it up but they are not ‘half-dogs’ imagine the A/B/O natures like different blood types that dictates more than just personality; but physical abilities as well. As for the pheromones, think of it like how we smell flowers, or how in every day people have a natural scent.  
They use words like pup endearingly since the whole mating process drives from animals. I always found it interesting how some animals can ‘mate’ for life and our ‘marriages’ can be temporary. so that’s why I separated it in my story.  
More questions about how the world works will be answered in future chapters as the gang learns about them as well 😊 I hope you stick around for the journey!  
Please let me know if there are any parts that made you laugh or actually feel anything, always wanted to know if my writing translates well.  
Wow, that was long, till next time!


	7. Maybe I'm Crazy

* * *

‘ _Marinette, an omega.’_ The thought was still in the forefront of Adrien’s mind and he just couldn’t sleep. Kicking his feet into a sitting position on his bed, he wondered how many sheeps he would need to count for sleep to finally bless him. Gazing above his nightstand in the dark, he checked the time. 3AM. ‘ _Well tomorrows going to suck.’_ Running his fingers along the plastic spikes of the Godzilla shaped clock he’d received from Marinette.

It was quirky, it was childish, and it was perfect.

The memories made him smile. “I need to stop thinking about it.” But hours of tossing and turning proved that to be impossible. Shaking his head, he whispered, “Maybe I’m just working too hard?” He just let out a huge sigh, rolling onto his stomach he grabbed his comfort item from the next pillow over.

Plagg.

Divulging information to the stuffed alien-cat had been a habit he’d formed since receiving it. Talking to it about his first kiss was probably the spark that lit the conversation fire.

“Or maybe it’s all the… health stuff, from today?” Or the love confession or the sudden realization that his best friend was more than a best friend or…. Maybe he was just tired of everything.

“Did today really happen?” Bobbing Plagg’s head up and down. “I thought so.” It was a lot to take in at 14. When people said this was going to be a confusing time in their lives, they weren’t kidding.

“You think I should support Nino, right?” Poking at the cats protruding stomach. “He is my best friend and has known Mari longer then me…” But a heavy feeling sat at the pit of his stomach at his own words. Growing larger the more he spoke. “I mean I like her, and the chances of her being an omega is pretty low…” He paused. Eyes narrowing in thought. “But… she didn’t see Dr. Fu.” He didn’t know who she exactly saw, but very few people got to privilege to see a nature specialist of Fu’s caliber.

“But, it seems like père and mère already gave up on the thought.” Lowering his head onto one of his many pillows. “Am I wrong for hoping?” Lifting Plagg’s little paw into the air. “Is that a yes or a no?” The cat didn’t reply. “You probably just want cheese, humm?” Chuckling at the memory of the real Plagg scraping up and down his legs for food. It was amusing when it happened as a kid, and now that he was old enough to buy stuff, he had come to spoil the real cat whenever he went to his appointments. 

“Or am I just crazy?” He was talking to a stuffed cat. In the middle of the night. and expected an answer. “Yeah, maybe I’m just crazy.”

* * *

Marinette couldn’t sleep. Something felt off but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Tiki, is something wrong with me?” Calling out to the strange red ‘cat’ plush Adrien had gifted her for her birthday.

Adrien, joking that he was made to ‘destroy’ (his father had banned him from the supply room), and commissioned a fellow crafts men to make the stuffed animal for him. Adrien showed him pictures of Dr. Fu’s cat along with his stuffed version of Plagg. Not knowing that the man had taken some creative liberties and made a happier version of a ‘cat’?

If you could call it that.

It was the same size of the Plagg she had given him and had the same body proportions and head size. Replacing the messed up green eyes for round blue ones and removing the ears and leaving the antennas. Oh, and it was red.

Something about needing a matching set and red going perfectly with black. Adrien blushed telling her the story. It was adorable and she loved Tiki, the cat-bug, ever since.

“Being 13 sucks,” and it was only going to be worse from here as her birthday approaches. “I wonder if 14 will be any better?” Tugging on the paw of the bugs, “Alya says I’m oblivious about Adrien’s **popularity**.” But that wasn’t true. “But you know that’s wrong.” Pinching Tiki’s cheeks. “You remember when we made him and Plagg chocolates…”

For valentine’s day Marinette wanted to make it an extra special treat by doing a photoshoot in her kitchen, with Tiki in a little apron and herself with a whisk, and attached the best photo with a box of chocolates she had handmade writing ‘ _to Mon Chaton and Plagg.- with love from your bugs.’_ She thought it was cute and clever. And it beat out any other presents he was going to receive that day.

“Am I crazy?” The talk with Alya bothered her more than it should. “Who cares if other girls liked him?” Well, she did. Because she was a good friend... “It’s not like we could be together.” OK, so maybe she had an incy, wincy- Tiki and Plagg sized crush on him.

“Ugh! Stupid hormones!” Whispering under her breath before smashing her pillow into her face. Tiki to the side staring. “You’re lucky you aren’t real.” Poor thing would probably be tired of hearing all of her Adrien-related problems.

Laying back down on her bed, the pajama clad girl continued to prosses the day. “An NRC wouldn’t be _too_ bad.” Adrien, being the silly-cat he was, told her the price for a checkup for Dr. Fu.

Marinette couldn’t blame him though, being rich was his only point of reference.

Knowing this, when she got home Marinette quickly started to research a more cost friendly NRC for normal people. “But 300 Euros is still a lot.”

Turning around slightly Marinette reached for her pink phone. Swiping up and tapping on a red app with a giant ‘W’ on it.

She perked up. “Tiki! We got two sales!” 300 euros was a lot to save up for, but Marinette wasn’t the type of person to just wait around. So she did what she preached and posted up some of her older worn creations on ‘WeBuy’ a popular app for buying and selling goods.

“50 Euros combined, - ah, but shipping to America. That won’t be that cheap… but still, not bad.” Muttering to herself. It was still far from her goal, but in one day, that was progress.

Her feelings for Adrien would just have to wait. The clock struck 4AM and Marinette was exhausted. Forget ‘popularity’ and forget other girls. Tomorrow was going to be another ‘fun day’ and Marinette was going to need all the sleep she can to survive the next health chapters with Adrien.

Shifting herself and Tiki back into a comfortable position Marinette closed her eyes. “You know what Tiki? Maybe I’m just a little crazy.”

_‘I mean, who wouldn’t want to talk about the science of mating with someone you had a little crush on?’_

* * *

a/n: the last chapter left me feeling really confused and gross, so I wanted to write something to help digest and break down the twos feelings. It was a lot to take in, so this really helped me, flush the characters out more.

Let me know what you think!


	8. The New Omega

Shiny blueberry hair, clear milky white skin, and a gaze that just shouted **I-Know-What-I-Want**. Those were the first few things Marinette noticed when Miss. Bustier introduced the new student: Kagami Tsurugi.

The two stood in front of the classroom as the tall red-headed instructor drew the class’s attention by waving a hand over to the girl. “Kagami here is an Omega.” Pausing momentarily knowing her class would interrupt with their various forms of oo’s. Eyeing Kagami as if she were a shiny new toy.

Kagami, on the other hand, looked unamused. Eyes laser focused to the back of the room. 

“People can be so rude. ”Sat near the front of the classroom, Marinette whispered to her best friend. “Even Chloe’s gawking, and she doesn’t care about anyone other than herself.” Alya sat to her left and snickered behind her hand.

“Gotta admit, Mar, It’s so rare to get a new student at all; let alone one this late into the year. ” 

Miss. Bustier motioned for the class to settle down, “And Kagami is transferring from Japan.” 

Marinette turned to Alya and both grimaced. Oh, that explains everything. Marinette didn’t need to look around to know what everyone else thought too.

An omega transfer. A horrible system created by their past prime minister to ‘repopulate’ their dying country. Due to the Homo-nature ban, riots and protests appeared in waves. ‘Free love’ was the theme and the government did not know how to handle it. After months, the citizens of France decided to fuck the government by moving to the next country over. The UK had been more than welcoming to the increase in residence- much to France’s displeasure. However, being the stubborn all powerful government, they decided to start importing any willing omegas into the country in return for a large lump sum of money as a political form of retaliation. 

Alya shook her head, “The poor girl’s basically a trading card.” 

Marinette agreed, feeling sorry for her.

“-Please make her feel welcome everyone. Kagami, there’s an open seat in the back. You’ll be stationed there for the time being.” Miss. Bustier continued, “And Marinette over there is our class representative. Marinette please help guide Miss. Tsurugi around this week.”

Marinette stood eagerly, “Sure thing, Miss. Bustier!” Shooting Kagami with the friendliest smile. Whether this girl knew it or not, Marinette Dupain-Chang had made it a mission to make her school debut the best!

“Hi!” Pausing, realizing the girl might not even speak French. The government didn’t pay that much attention when importing the younger potential omegas in; like Alya said, it was all a numbers game to them.

“Hello.” Kagami replied, before continuing up the mini walkway to the back of the room.

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. “Well, doesn’t someone seem friendly.” Pointing to the back where the new girl blatantly ignored Max who was trying to talk to her from the row in front of her.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone stayed in place, one great thing about Monday, Wednesday, and Friday’s is the fact that gym and early science classes were replaced with double homeroom.

Marinette gathered her stuff. This was her first time actually showing someone the ropes of the school and she was beyond excited. Kagami was Asian and so was she! Surely this would be the perfect bonding material for them. 

“I’ll see you in a bit!” Nodding to Alya who gave her a thumbs up. “Good Luck, girl! Looks like you’re going to need it!” Pointing at the mob of students who were crowding Kagami already.

”Shoot!” Tripping over a step, much to Adrien's amusement. Classic Marinette. “Be Careful, save the nurse’s office for last on the tour.”

“Oh ha-ha.” Punching the boy lightly on the shoulder. “I’ll see you in the science room during lunch if it takes too long.” There wasn’t really a ‘to-do’ list she had. And due to the format of the school, most of them had all the same classes. Aside from her club classes and general buildings, Marinette was going to let Kagami pick what she wanted to see. 

Green eyes met blue. Adrien motioned to lower her head and whispered, “Sure thing, _purr-incess._ ” 

Popping back up quickly, a blush appeared on her face. “No, not that one either!” The corners of her lips lifted, doing her best to give a playful glare. “A better nickname!” During one of their nightly calls, she had joked that his ‘mi lady’ bit was getting ‘ a-bit’ stale (She thought it was funny, Adrien said to leave the puns to him.) After almost 7 years of friendship and only two nicknames to show for it? How sad!

Marinette meant it jokingly.

Adrien took it as a challenge. 

And therefore the game began.

“Later, Chaton.” She rolled her eyes, ignoring the chuckle of the male. Hoping up the steps and wedging herself in between Alix and Ivan. “Um, Hi Kagami!” Her voice squeaked in strange intervals. Stupid nerves! “Welcome to -“

Kagami interrupted with such clarity. Cutting the chatter around her like a knife. “Marinette, no?” 

Marinette, unsure of how to answer pointed to herself. Looked around at everyone and then back to the foreigner. “Me? No?.. I mean yes. Yes! I’m Marinette-” 

_‘Well that’s a great start!’_ Marinette mentally scolded. Thankfully Kagami didn’t seem to care. Back straighter than a ruler, and a face stuck with permanent indifference. 

“You are going to show me around yes?” Well her French wasn’t bad at all. She sounds like a native already. 

“Yeah, we have free time now since we’re ahead in math, let me just get us a hall-” A pink slip appeared in front of Marinette’s face and she stuttered into a stop.

“No need, the principal has already given me this slip. We may leave now.” Standing abruptly before walking down the steps, the girl grabbed onto her backpack and motioned toward the door. Marinette just looked stumped.

The new student was already down the steps, nodded to Miss Bustier, and headed straight out the door.

Not even a minute went by before Kagami popped her head back in and said firmly. “Are you not coming?”

With wide blue eyes Marinette nodded before tripping slightly on the steps down and went to catch up.

Meanwhile inside Alya and Nino just looked at each other. “Well this is going to be interesting.” And the rest of the class just nodded. “Yep.”

* * *

AN: I’m so sorry for the super short chapter but there has been so much going on lately. I live in America and with the protest and covid on the rise it has been very emotionally taxing for me.

Ironically enough I’ve been bringing out my inner ladybug by sewing my stress away and practicing my Japanese with my siblings.

I hope wherever you are you are safe, healthy, and loved <3

Although I usually ask for a review but this time, if you are able too, let me know how you are doing!


	9. Class Reps Deserves a Nobel Prize

“One must keep up if they do not wish to be left behind.” 

Left behind? Wasn’t she supposed to be the student guide here? 

Ten minutes into the tour and Marinette would be a fool to think that she was really leading it. Two words popped into her mind as she staired blankly at Kagami’s head.

**Control Freak**

”Right… “ pursed her lips, Marinette wanted to try and break the ice…again. Afterall you know what they say, third times the charm!

“Guess you’re not one to dilly-dally around, huh!” Hoping Kagami would let out a giggle. Heavens even a sneeze would make her already diminished pride feel better.

:I guess the joke doesn’t translate well.” Did she said third times the charm? She really meant fourth. Letting out a light chuckle that quickly died at the weight of nauseating silence.

What she would give to have her Chaton actually save the day. Not that she would ever admit it but Marinette doubts that even the frightfully silent Kagami could be immune to her best friends charm.

But the reality is. He wasn’t here and she was failing as the student guide.

“So….how did you learn French so fast. You speak it so well!” Compliments, who wouldn’t respond well to a compliment!

Kagami apparently. “Tutors.” 

And more silence followed. Sighing Marinette gave up and decided it was best to just wait for her to ask questions. Skimming the sheet Kagami had handed to her earlier, even though Kagami knew where they were going it was probably best that she did too. 

Something caught her eye. Or rather, something that **wasn’t** there caught her eye. “Um…..” what was the best way to get her attention?

“Kagami?”

The girl didn’t seem to hear her. Or at least acted like she didn’t. “ Uh, Kagami?” Deciding to tap her on the shoulder. That seemed to do it.

“Did you need something?” No malice in her tone which gave Mari a bit more confidence. “Actually yeah. Look. -uh. Well, I think there’s a mistake on your times table.” Pointing at her Tuesday and Thursday classes. “It looks like you haven’t picked out club activities yet.” Deciding that this would be a good time for a ice breaking joke. “But hey, if you want you can always follow me to mine! I’m sure we’ll be great friends by the end of the year!” 

Still nothing. Come on! She was funny! That was a good one! End of the year? As if it would take that long to be friends…exaggerated situations were supposed to be funny… right?

On the other end of the metaphoric table, Kagami tried her best not to cringe. ‘a whole year with Marinette?’

Somehow Kagami didn’t like the sound of that. Giving the pigtailed girl a faint smile. Or, so she had hopped. Years of practical education didn’t leave much time for _‘smiling-practice._ ’

Anyways. Following was never a ‘classic omega’ trait that she had. Although, this Marinette girl seemed ok- She just smiled way too much- being around this every day was going to give her hives. What was there to be so happy about? Kagami didn’t get it.

“Perhaps…” Arguing on the first day was unbecoming of a Tsugri woman. Or so her mother always said. Though, she had already memorized the direction to those classrooms yesterday during her visit but didn’t want to start off on ‘the-wrong-foot’ as many of her tutors had called it.

The two of them made their way down the hall and Kagami eyeing the schedule and the apparent mess up. 

MWF:

  * 7:00 - 7:50 - Miss. Bustier – History – F2; Room 224
  * 8:00 - 8:50 - Miss. Bustier – French and Foreign Studies- F2; Room 224
  * 9:00 - 9:50 - Ms. Mendeleiev- Health- F1; Room 134
  * 11:00-12:50 - Lunch
  * 13:00-15:00 - Gym – Gym Locker room



T/Th

  * 7:00 - 7:50 -Gym – Locker rooms
  * 8:00 - 8:50- Ms. Mendeleiev- Science- F1; Room 134
  * 9:00 - 9:50 - Miss. Bustier – Math- F2; Room 224
  * 10:00 – 10:50 - Miss. Bustier – Self-study – F2; Room 224
  * 11:00-12:50- Lunch
  * 13:00- 15:00 – Club Activities



They seem to put a lot of time into these ‘club activities’ and gym class. Physical education she could understand. Being one of the best fencers in Tokyo- she had thoroughly enjoyed exercising- however it seemed like it took a lot of fighting from her Okasan, and still, this institution had refused to let an ‘omega’ on their fencing team. Probably the biggest negative of this new school.

Meanwhile Marinette looks to be having trouble deciding what to do. “Um, let’s head to the headmaster’s office first. Let’s get that settled and then I can show you to some places you haven't been to! I’ll even show you the best lunch line to get into.” Marinette winked for dramatic flare.

Kagami just watched as the girl continued with that peppy tone. It wasn’t annoying, but just so different then the people she was used to being around…. Ok so it was a bit on the annoying side…

“We still have a half an hour before Health so let’s get this sorted!” Pumping her arms up in excitement.

Kagami just stared at her. “Headmasters room correct?’

“Yep!’

Follow me.”

Marinette self-consciously laughed. “Sure.”

* * *

The headmasters office was actually a reprieve for Marinette. 

Who ever said being a class representative was easy deserves a Nobel Prize because the amount of awkward silences she’s had to endure so far could probably pay for her Nature Recheck!

“If only I knew how to get through to her!” Mumbling to herself. The new girl was quiet. Maybe it was from being in a new school? Or maybe it was the language? All Marinette knew was that she hadn’t really done anything ‘special to make the girl feel welcome. _‘well, at least she knows where the Headmaster’s office is?_ ’ She thought sarcastically.

The sound of wood scraping against wood and Kagami was leaving with a huge frown on her face.

‘Uh-oh’

The girl just handed her the new schedule and left the room without waiting. _Again!_

“Thanks for waiting,” Sarcasm dripping from her tone. “Anyways, you picked film studies! You must really love movies?” That class was popular for more of the laid-back students, but she didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“Not in particular. My extra classes were…. limited.” Well, that didn’t seem fair.

“Because you transferred in late?”

“Because I’m an omega.”

“Oh… Right.” The whole, ‘the world must coddle the unicorns’ thing.

They climbed up a flight of stairs to where the club rooms were located, since it was still early in the day the club rooms would still be empty. The school splits up their schedule to benefit the teachers and give them ample prep time. Study in the first half and fun in the second. It always gave the students something to look forward to at the end.

“Well what about home Economics?” Marinette was in that class too and she loved it! “I’m actually in it and the baking and sewing portions are always my favorite things to do in there.” Laughing to herself. “Although some kids call it cheating since my parents own the local bakery. You should stop by sometimes! The best in Paris!”

Kagami just nodded.

“Thank you for the invitation, I’ll bring it up to my Okasan for consideration.” She tugged on her satchel strap. “As for the class, my Okasan had informed the school that I would be partaking in the class beforehand. The administration hadn’t input it into the system correctly causing the error.” And that was it.

In the short time that Marinette’s known Kagami Tsugi, she had figured out a few things.

  1. She did not like small talk



And

  1. Leading and cutting in front of her was second nature



“However, these are sufficient classes, yes?”

Marinette was learning to answer in short and precise answers.

“I haven’t taken it before… but I heard a lot of good things about it!” Moving her fingers while mentally taking counts of how many people she personally knew currently taking the class. “Well, from what Kim said, you get to take lots of naps in it- not that you should! He’s kind of the jokester of the group. Haha, but he also said that there were lots of foreign films and that you barely ever get homework!” Just because she learned what to do, doesn’t mean she’s mastered it yet. Rambling was just her trademark!

Kagami didn’t seem to pay her any mind. Nodding as they strolled down the hallway to the Home Economics room.

“Kim.” The Japanese girl placed a hand to her chin. “An alpha. correct?”

Marinette was kind of shocked. Expecting more silence till they got to Ms. Li’s room. “Um yeah, did he tell you?” Someone’s nature isn’t something someone blurts out right away.

“No. I make it my business to know all my potential mates.”

Maybe her mother was right, she did need to clean her ears out more often.

“E-excuse me? Potential mates?” How old was this girl?! “Aren’t you 13?” They had at least three more years before the dreaded presentations and even then, mating was still a very mature topic. How is this girl speaking so casually about it!?

Kagami didn’t understand the other girl’s strange reaction. “14 actually. I am also unaware of how age is a factor in my search here. We will be presenting soon, and I am here to mate? Our previous instructor even mentioned it to the class.” Hoping that this Marinette girl wasn’t as daft as she makes herself seem.

“Yes! I mean- I know you’re part of the program. But that just means you can live here for free, the government can’t force you to mate.” Face warming up, it felt like she was giving ‘the talk’ her mother gave her. In a much more water-downed version, Marinette would probably combust if she had to do the real one with someone she didn’t even know.

“Are you perhaps one who believes in the “True Mate” Mythology. You are aware that fewer than 1 percent actually find their partner correct? And there are billions of people across the globe.” In other words, Kagami found hoping for this result to be silly.

Marinette stuttered. “What! Yes, I mean no! Ugh.” Taking a second to compose her red face. “What I mean is, don’t you want to wait till you’re a little older to decide? Mating is very permanent!”

“And the only way to produce a child.”

Mari whispered under her breath. “and now we’re talking about children….great.”

“What was that?”

‘Nothing!”

The Japanese girl frowned. “Well mother found it more beneficial to move here due to the abnormally high Alpha population. I, being an omega, should be able to find a suitable mate here to continue our lineage. Do you doubt my capabilities?”

Shit.

“No! No-no, that’s not what I meant!”

“Do you doubt my skills?” Blue eyes were the size of saucers as Marinette tried to control the situation.

Kagami on the other hand seemed to get more aggressive. “Perhaps you are saying my looks are the issue?” Tone getting louder and a step in the stuttering girls’ direction.

In the back of Marinette’s mind she knew that if Adrien were here, he would dub this as ' _cat-o-strophic’_. “No! You’re beautiful and I do not doubt your……. capabilities!” Marinette really hoped it was the language difference and not what she thinks it means. “I’m just saying you should just enjoy being at school. You know, not think of mating already?- Not that I think you’re thinking of that already!” Boy doesn’t class sound great right now.

The new girl’s eyes narrowed. Brown orbs shifting as if trying to decipher some sort of code. Leaning back Kagami did an up and down of Marinette before continuing forward. Moving her attention to the placard numbers along the hallways with the ones she memorized from her Schedule. “Thank you for your interest, but I will have to reject your offer, Miss, Dupain-Chang.”

Wait what? Did she think she was hitting on her?

“I think there’s a misunderstanding-”

“No need to justify yourself. You may not be helping your country with this decision, but I do not judge.”

A robotic like hand fell onto her shoulder and Marinette looked up to find Kagami’s face scrunched up in .. _‘was she having a heart attack!?’_

“Are you ok!?”

That seemed to do it as the girl blinked and turned back around. “Yes, It seems we’re here.”

She was right.

Marinette felt a bit thrown off. The mood shifted faster than Nino’s cravings.

“Um…Yeah?”

* * *

Sorry for being gone so long and thank you for not giving up on this story. I feel like everyday is getting worse. I live in California so the air is horrible right now with all the fires. Ugh, but Thank you all for responding to the last message I’m glad all of you guys are safe and well 😊 I’m not sure if you I told you guys before but I recently lost my job due to COVID so I’m no also hustling to make mask, stickers, etc a side job so I’m sorry for all the slow updates!

The next chapter Kagami meets Adrian and omg it’s a mess haha.

Till next time! Stay safe and happy!


End file.
